


My Way Back Home To you

by KeiFJ0711



Category: CLC (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiFJ0711/pseuds/KeiFJ0711
Summary: it's their first time meeting, but it feels like they've known each other for a long timemaybe it's fate that brings them together, they had similar pasts about lovethey're in love, but is it real?so many mysteries unfold, will they stay together like this?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Choi Yoojin/Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn, Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jang Seungyeon/Kwon Eunbin, Jang Yeeun/Oh Seunghee, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story of CLC members because i'm so into them lately.  
> It's a little bit long but i hope you like it

“Jang Yeeun, wake up!!!”

Morning isn’t Yeeun’s things. Her family members knew it and they didn’t push anything for her to change. Instead, they let her be. But never this girl. Her childhood best friend, Elkie Chong. Even if she tries to change, habit will remain as habit so it’s difficult.

Despite her unwillingness, Yeeun groans and opens her eyes. She doesn’t want Elkie to get inside her room and screams at her. When she turns to look at the clock, she notices that she still has 1 hour to prepare and so, she sits up and rests on her bedrest. Her alarm blares up when the clock hits 7:30 in the morning. 5 minutes before Elkie decides to shout at her again.

She turns the alarm off and gets off from her bed to her bathroom after grabbing a towel. She gets into the bathroom and opens the cold shower for refreshment. Today is her first day after getting accepted into her dream university. She might not be the smartest out there, but getting accepted is a feat. She remembers crying all day long once she got the announcement.

Elkie gets into the same university but different major. She is majoring in music department while Elkie is majoring in fine arts department. Both of them share them same interest but different at the same time. She can’t wait to start her first day. But now, she needs to finish her morning routine before Elkie barges into her room.

30 minutes later, Yeeun finishes her morning routine and leaves the bathroom clads in towel with hands holding her clothes for the day. It’s quite simple. A gray buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans, do a light make up and she’s ready for the day.

When Yeeun leaves her bedroom, she can already hear the faint sound of spoon and forks clanking against the plates. Probably her parents having their breakfast with Elkie as their company. Her best friend is almost like their other daughter. With a smile on her face, Yeeun fastens her steps.

“Morning mom, morning dad, morning to you too sis.” Yeeun greets as she pulls the chair beside Elkie and has a seat right across from her mother.

“Morning to you too, dear. Excited for your first day?” Her mom asks as she places some dishes on Yeeun’s plate.

Yeeun’s parents are both businessmen but they always manage to spend some times with their only daughter. Even if it’s only for an hour or 2 days at most when they’re not that busy with their jobs. It’s enough for Yeeun and her parents are glad their daughter is so understanding.

“Elkie-yah, can you take care of Yeeun like you always do?” Yeeun’s father asks. Yeeun only pouts at her father’s statement. She is their only daughter and she’s clingy, but she’s not that spoiled. Sometimes she’s way too embarrassed when her parents decide to expose her like that.

Her mother chuckles while Elkie almost laughs if only Yeeun doesn’t pinch her thigh. Hard enough to leave a mark on her skin. “Laugh and I’ll expose you to your parents.” Yeeun threatens on Elkie’s ear. Elkie visibly gulps and answers Yeeun’s father’s request with a slight stutter that only Yeeun notices.

Not long after having their breakfast, it’s finally time for Yeeun and Elkie to leave if they don’t want to be late on their first day. “Mom, dad, we’ll get going first. See you tomorrow.” Yeeun and Elkie bid the two good-bye and leave the house.

Both of them get into Elkie’s car and Elkie drives the car out of Yeeun’s house, heading toward the famous CJYS University. Their first day is about to start and they can’t wait to be able to share what will happen later on.

…

It’s Monday and it’s morning. A combination that a senior like Oh Seunghee will never can stand. Seunghee doesn’t like Monday and she’s not a morning person too. That’s why Monday and morning are her best enemies since the beginning of her 3rd year in the CJYS University. And as one of the seniors, she also has the duty to show the freshmen around. For short, she needs to help her friends for the orientation of the campus. She’s lazy but it’s her duty as the members of the council.

For someone who’s not an early bird, Seunghee surely arrives way too quickly for her liking. Duty is duty, job is a job, but this is different. Even if it’s a job or her duty to come early, she never comes this early. It’s basically an hour before the orientation starts and there’re some students walking toward their own department. Maybe she’s not that early.

This year is going to be her last year. It’s her 4th year already. Time flies way too fast. She’s still not ready to leave and start a new life out there. But at the same time, she needs to forget every single bad things ever happen to her in this very place.

Her first and second years were too plain and ordinary. Too simple and nothing special. She met someone by the start of her third year and only to be broken by the end of the first semester. And now, her fourth also her last year has started. She needs to make it better. And she hopes someone can help her to overcome the feelings inside her heart.

With a sigh, Seunghee heads toward the council’s office that belongs to music department. Most of her friends should be there. Music department’s building isn’t that extravagant but it’s comfortable and has a calming vibe coming from it. The walls are painted white and blue, pictures and quotes from famous singers are hung and written on the walls. It’s calming and elegant but at the same time it also screams exquisite.

True to her gut feelings. She finds her best friends inside the spacious room. The girls greet her with smiles and bunch of good mornings which she returns with the same smile and good morning too.

The room is kind of crowded even if it’s spacious. There’re at least 10 people inside there. The council’s President, Park Jihyo and her girlfriend from acting department, Im Nayeon. Her classmate Lee Siyeon is also there. Her soon-to-be graduating seniors, Kim Minji and Son Seungwan are also there. Park Jihyo’s classmates Park Chaeyoung and Choi Yuna or also known as Yuzu are also there. There’re also Myoui Mina from dance department and Yoo Jeongyeon from culinary department.

Though she can’t find Sorn or Yujin, she still appreciates the presence of other people. It doesn’t matter if they belong to the council or not, but seeing them here at the music faculty brings some kind of pride she never know she has.

“Unnies, are we going to proceed the event like how you used to do?” Jihyo suddenly asks.

Siyeon, Seungwan, Minji, and Seunghee look at each other first before Minji opens her mouth and answers, “Well, if it’s me, I will do it like how my seniors used to do. But I prefer it to be different by adding some activities. Do you have something in mind, little Ji?” Jihyo visibly blushes at the nickname Minji gives to the current President.

“Well, since some of the seniors are going to graduate either this year or next, I might or might not request the approval for the senior to give some performances for today’s event.” Jihyo answers timidly. Yes, Minji often teased her before but she never get shy from any of it. So looking Jihyo getting shy like that is something new for them.

Seungwan steps forward and pats Jihyo’s head to give her some reassurance. “Well, that actually sounds good to me. I know I didn’t choose the wrong person when I chose you to be one of the candidate.” Seungwan wants to coo at the younger girl but she doesn’t do that. She doesn’t want Jihyo to be uncomfortable.

“Count me in. Need to make people stop underestimating the music department. What about you two, duckie and wolfie?” Both Seunghee and Siyeon nod their head in agreements. Minji is right. They need to show off.

Jihyo’s eyes light up when her seniors agree to her proposal. She doesn’t have any high expectation when the professors agreed to her. So when the seniors agree, she can’t hide the excitement and she squeals.

“It’s okay to be excited, little Ji. But have you prepared the instruments?” Minji asks. She doesn’t want to tease the younger girl, but she needs to make sure everything is prepared well. Because Jihyo is the most forgetful person she ever meets.

Jihyo nods her head as she takes out her phone. A message notification pops out on her screen. “I’ve already asked Sorn and Yujin-unnie to help. Minnie and Miyeon are checking the audio systems. So I think we’re good.” Jihyo answers after looking at the message sent by Sorn.

Seunghee shakes her head. No wonder she didn’t see any glimpse of her friends. Jihyo has made them do some errands. “I never know you’re so sneaky. How long has you prepared for this?” Seunghee teasingly asks.

Jihyo scratches her cheek with one hand and smiles innocently. “Around 3 months? It was Yeon’s suggestion tho.” And just like that all of them bursts into a laughter fit. Seunghee smiles. At least she can feel something is going to change in the air. But she can only hope that it’s not going to be the same ending like how it used to have.

When the clock hits 9, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina leave the office and return to their own departments. While the rest are going to the field for today’s event.

…

The event is a success. It’s not that they’re holding a big event. But this is concerning the freshmen having fun or not. So when Jihyo and the seniors see them smile or laugh or even having fun, they feel glad. It’s a sign that the event is going well. Jihyo is glad because she makes the event less stressful for them.

It’s been 3 hours since the event started and for the closing, the seniors are going to give a performance for the freshmen. Jihyo hopes that this can go well or she’s going to get an earful from the professors.

The performance starts from Minji singing into the unknown as the beginning. Seungwan and Siyeon laugh. Minji is as childish as what they remember. It’s 2 months before her graduation but she’s still the same. She never change. But when Minji hits the high notes, the students are awed they didn’t expect it.

The second to perform is Siyeon. She’s singing the song that she wrote and composed with Seungwan and Seunghee’s help. The song is called paradise. It’s catchy and some students look like they’re enjoying their selves and it’s great.

The third to perform is Seungwan. She’s singing an OST from a k-drama. The song’s title is what if love and it’s honestly calming. Some from the freshmen sing along with her and it makes Jihyo smiles.

The event is a big success. Before it’s her turn to perform, Seunghee lets her eyes wander around. It’s only a simple gesture. But when she looks at the back, her eyes meet another pair from a blonde girl. They might not know it, but their heart are beating fast just from a simple eye contact.

Before Seunghee realizes it, Seungwan finally finished and they decide to tease Seunghee for not paying attention. So when Seunghee walks to the center where a keyboard is located, the crowds are silent. There’s something about Seunghee that screams intimidating.

Seunghee’s eyes meets the said girl’s once again. And when she finds a blush tinting her cheeks, Seunghee smiles. ‘Cute.’ She utters in her heart. After that, Seunghee gently starts the song.

**_Remember when we first met?_ **

**_You said “light my cigarette”_ **

**_So I lied to my mom and dad_ **

**_I jumped the fence and I ran_ **

**_But we couldn’t go very far_ **

**_‘Cause you locked your keys in your car_ **

**_So you sat and stared at my lips_ **

**_And I could already feel your kiss_ **

Seunghee remembers this song. Someone Seunghee loved dearly introduced this song to her and it’s still memorable. But the said person is no longer here. She dumped Seunghee and it’s a truth that only the council’s members and her friends knew about.

**_Long nights, daydreams_ **

**_Sugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a fool_ **

**_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_ **

**_Headlights, on me_ **

**_Racing to 60, I’ve been a fool_ **

**_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like_ **

**_Blue eyes, black jeans_ **

**_Lighters and candy, I’ve been a fool_ **

**_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_ **

It hurts like hell, but Seunghee has recovered. Yes she’s been a fool for trusting her. She couldn’t forget the disappointment from Sorn and Yujin when she told them. It hurts, it burns. But it was the greatest feeling she ever felt. ‘Strawberries and cigarettes always remind me of you.’ Seunghee bitterly says inside before she ends the song.

For the first time in her life, Seunghee takes the initiative to find the girl once again. ‘You’re not my type, but I hope you can change me to be a better person.’ Seunghee leaves the stage and the event is finished.

It feels like a blink of eye for Yeeun. She doesn’t expect this event can be so fun. Her parents and cousins scared her to death when they said orientation was hell. But now, she can encounters them by saying that it’s not true. It’s time for a payback.

When the councils President gives the final speech and informs that classes start from tomorrow, Yeeun can’t divert her eyes from the pretty senior that met her eyes earlier. People around her call the said senior as an ice Queen. Her name is Oh Seunghee. It’s fitting for a pretty lady like her. The lady is too pretty. Her lips are somehow shaped like duck’s. It’s cute. She’s cute.

The sound of hands clapping helps her regain her consciousness faster and she notices that people are leaving. Yeeun finally leaves with a smile. She has a great time today. She can imagine how her day is going to be for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of college was fun indeed. But boy is Yeeun wrong when she says her day is going to be amazing after the event. It’s the exact hell she has expected just before she stepped into the music department 3 weeks ago.

Her first week has been so hectic. She barely had the time to rest if it wasn’t for Elkie who told her to. Assignments are thrown here and there and now she needs to finish the assignments which due 2 weeks after the last lecture. If she can pass out from fatigue, she should be now. Barely sleep and rest. Only sleeps when she’s really tired. She’s also getting thin. Not to mention she also has a quiz on one of her class today. She’s not sure if she can survive, but she really needs to Ace it.

That’s how she ends up here at the library. Stuck with piles of books and hair in a mess. She’s too focused with her study and doesn’t notice someone is walking to her table with a drink and a lunch box.

“Look so focus there.” Yeeun finally raises her head and her eyes meet with the same pair from 3 weeks ago. Her heart is beating fast and she’s not sure if she can speak coherently.

“Seunghee-sunbaenim.” Yeeun manages to call without stuttering. Seunghee only smiles as she pulls a chair across from Yeeun’s.

Yeeun can feel her face heating up just from a look the senior gives her. “For you.” Seunghee says as she places the box and drink in front of Yeeun. Yeeun has a puzzled look on her face when Seunghee says it’s for her.

“But sunbaenim, it’s yours.” Yeeun pushes the box and drink back to the owner.

Seunghee giggles. Yeeun doesn’t know if she should laugh or what because it confuses her. “Trust me, Yeeun-ssi. I’ve been sitting 3 chairs away but I can hear the loud grumble coming from you.” Yeeun blushes at the comment. Seunghee is teasing her. But it’s true. Her stomach has made an act the moment she opened the book for her to study.

Seunghee passes the box and drink once again. And this time, instead of pushing it back, Yeeun gladly accepts it despite her lion like pride. “Eat well, Yeeun-ssi.” Seunghee says as she takes out her notes to study as well. Her last class before everything becomes too hectic and messy.

…

Yeeun’s hard work finally paid off when she did her quiz. She Ace it even with the lack of rest. And now that all her classes has finished for today, she needs to go home and gets the well-deserved rest for all day long. But there’s problem though. Elkie’s class finished hours ago and she doesn’t have ride home unless public transportation. She was tempted to ride the said transportation, but she’s too tired to even walk to the station.

Yeeun rests her forehead on one of the pillar at the music department. Bruh. If only she has read Elkie’s message before her class, maybe she could accept her classmates’ invitation. That girl.

“Jang Yeeun-ssi. Why are you still here? I thought your class finished earlier?”

Yeeun knows that voice. The voice that can make her heart flutter just from calling her name. “I’m about to go home, sunbaenim. I’m waiting for my friend.” Yeeun says without raising her head. Seunghee walks closer to Yeeun and willingly wait beside the younger girl.

39 minutes later, there’s no sign Elkie will come any time soon. Yeeun almost fell down on her ass first if it wasn’t for Seunghee’s reflex. “Yeeun-ssi, I’m taking you home. And I won’t take any no from you as the answer.” Seunghee says as she pulls Yeeun towards her car which is parked not too far from their previous spot.

Seunghee opens the door for Yeeun to get in. She lets Yeeun sits on the passenger seat and adjusts the backrest so Yeeun can sleep comfortably. “Where’s your house, Yeeun-ssi?” Seunghee asks as she puts on her seatbelt.

Seeing no answer coming, Seunghee turns to look at the girl next to her only to find her already asleep. “Rest well, Jang Yeeun.” Seunghee says as she drives out from the parking lot. Since Seunghee doesn’t know where Yeeun’s house is, she takes her to her own apartment.

…

Yeeun wakes up to the sound coming from her phone on the nightstand. She finds it weird since she never place her phone on the right side. Begrudgingly, she takes her phone and answers the call. It’s probably Elkie who calls her. But does she have to call when she’s asleep like this?

“Wha-“

“Where the hell are you, Jang Yeeun?!!”

Right. Elkie has a habit to cut people when they’re talking. She’s not surprised but why’s she mad? “What are you talking about? I’m in my room asleep?” Yeeun sleepily answers. She’s trying to get back to sleep. Still wanting to rest from the fatigue she’s been enduring for the past weeks.

“Girl, if you’re indeed in your room, I won’t be panicking like this.” Right after she hears that, Yeeun finally realizes something is wrong.

“Oh. I’m at my senior’s place. I almost fell asleep while waiting for you. I guess she brought me here.” Yeeun explains after she remembers Seunghee asking for her address, but she was way too sleepy to answer the older girl.

She can hear sigh from the other line. Yeeun feels bad for Elkie worrying about her but this is Elkie’s fault too for not remembering to pick her up. Yup. Definitely Elkie’s fault. “I’m hanging up. I’ll be home before 11.” Yeeun says before hanging up.

Yeeun leaves the bed and gets out from the room. She can smell something delicious from her left and she peeks in from the wall separating the kitchen and the dining room. Seunghee is wearing her apron and cooking something there. It smells good. And she knows it’s going to be delicious just from the scent alone.

“Sunbaenim…” Yeeun calls. Seunghee turns around when she hears Yeeun calls her name.

“Oh you’re up. Did you have a nice sleep, Yeeun-ssi?” Seunghee asks as she continues her cooking.

“I did, sunbaenim.” Yeeun answers. She walks to the kitchen and stops at the kitchen aisle to observe Seunghee.

“Do you like spicy food?” Seunghee asks again as she decorates the plate with food. Yeeun moves to help Seunghee.

“I do. But I can’t really eat spicy food.” Yeeun answers while helping Seunghee moving the dishes to the table at the dining room.

They sit across from each other and Seunghee let Yeeun picks the food she likes and eats. Seunghee chuckles and eats too. It’s been hours since she last ate.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me, sunbaenim. I think I should leave now.” Yeeun wants to excuse herself because of the promise she made with Elkie.

“As much as you want to leave, Yeeun-ssi. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to leave this late.” Seunghee says as she props her hand and rests her face on her palm.

Yeeun looks confused at what Seunghee is talking about. But when Seunghee points out the clock behind Yeeun, she looks dumbfounded. It’s already 11.30 in the evening. Oh shit, she told Elkie she’s going to go home at 11. Did she sleep for that long?

“I think you should stay here for the night, Yeeun-ssi. I’ll prepare some clothes for you while you take your bath. And I’ll take you home tomorrow.” Seunghee offers as she moves the dirty dishes to the sink. She can hear the soft sigh Yeeun lets out and she only smiles at that. That girl is too cute for her to handle.

“The bathroom is 2 doors on the right side after the room you got out earlier.” Seunghee says, pointing out the direction to the bathroom inside Seunghee’s apartment.

Seunghee gets into her room and starts to rummage her closet to find clothes that might fit Yeeun. And when she finds them, she takes out a towel and the clothes to the said bathroom. She places the clothes and towel on a basket Seunghee usually used for her clothes.

She knocks on the door and waits for Yeeun’s answer. “Yeeun-ssi, I’ve put your clothes in front of the bathroom. There’s a robe on the hanger. Feel free to use it.” Seunghee says before she returns to her room and takes a bath as well.

Yeeun finishes her bath 15 minutes after Seunghee left and wears the robe on the hanger and takes the basket inside. She wraps the towel on her slightly wet hair and wears the clothes Seunghee prepares for her. Only a simple gray shirt with duck motive on the front and a sleep short. Definitely Seunghee’s favorite attire to sleep in.

After fully clothed, Yeeun returns to her room and dries her hair. Her phone’s notification light is flickering. When she checks her notification, she gets messages from her classmate and Elkie. She checks her classmates’ messages first. It’s only reminder of their assignments which are due next week. And when she checks Elkie’s, she smiles. It’s only a simple goodnight message and reminder to wake up early.

She lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling. There’s a thought passes by her mind. Seunghee is pretty and she’s nice. After realizing what she’s thinking of, Yeeun blushes. “It’s too early to crush on someone, Jang Yeeun. Focus on your study first.” Yeeun says as she lightly slaps her cheeks, but the smile still remains on her lips.

Meanwhile, Seunghee has the same situation with Yeeun when she gets out from her bathroom. Her phone’s notification light is flickering. Someone has messaged her. She ignores it first to wear some clothes and dries her hair. They’re gonna call her if it’s really that urgent.

When her hair in a slightly damp condition, Seunghee lets her towel hangs around her neck. She moves to the bed and grabs her phone. She sighs right after she turns her phone on. She got 2 messages from Minji, one from Sorn and Yujin, and one from an unknown number. Seunghee knits her brows. She decides to open Minji’s messages last. Curiosity is getting the best of her.

She opens the message from the unknown number first and she feels her heart dropped.

**Unknown number**

Unnie, it’s me

Can we meet up and talk?

**11:55 PM**

Seunghee rubs her face and lets out a small scream. She doesn’t want to startle Yeeun who’s staying on her place. Not wanting to reply the message, Seunghee opens the message from Sorn.

**Sorn**

Unnie, I have news for you

She’s back

**11:55 PM**

No, it can’t be. She’s not coming back. That’s what she said before she left her. She can’t do that to her. It’s not fair.

**Yujin**

It might be painful for you to hear but she’s back

She’s really here

Do you want to settle things down and get some closure?

**11:55 PM**

Seunghee sighs. She closes the messaging application and turns the power off. She doesn’t have any strength to do something. It’s painful. The reminder that she was the one doing this to her. Fuck. Everything hurts.

She throws her towel on the floor and lays on her bed. She stares at the ceilings and sighs again. “Why do you have to return when I’ve finally found the courage to move on from you, Seungyeon-ah?” Seunghee closes her eyes and finally drifts off to the dreamland.

…

Morning comes and Seunghee isn’t ready to open her eyes. Her alarm blares up the moment she opens her eyes. She turns it off and sighs. She doesn’t have class today but Yeeun does. She closes her eyes for a while and the memories from yesterday come back and hit her like truck.

Seungyeon is here. Seungyeon is back. Seungyeon is going to look for her. God damn it. Why would she return now? Just when she finds someone for herself.

Seunghee opens her eyes and leaves her bed to take a bath. She needs to make something for Yeeun. When she finished, she changes into her casual attire for the day and prepares some clothes for Yeeun to change.

When Seunghee leaves her room, the clock is showing it’s still 7:15 in the morning. She walks toward Yeeun’s room to check on the younger girl. She opens the door a little bit and peeks from gap. The younger girl is still sleeping and Seunghee smiles. She enters the room quietly and put the clothes on a chair near the bed. She also takes a paper and pen to write something. And after she leaves the said paper above the clothes Seunghee prepared to make breakfast for them.

Not too long after Seunghee left, Yeeun wakes up to a dark room. She opens her eyes and grabs her phone almost immediately. It’s still 10 minutes before her alarm blares up. When she turns to her left, she notices there’re clothes on the chair. She takes the note first and reads it.

‘I pick some clothes that might fit you for the day. Hope you like it.’

Yeeun smiles. Seunghee always makes her smile so easily. She’s not sure if Elkie should know about this, but she’s not planning on hiding this forever from her best friend. This should not be hid. But if she knew, Elkie would act like she’s Yeeun’s bodyguard or something like that. She doesn’t want that to happen. She wouldn’t be so happy after hearing about it.

After a few minutes, her alarm finally blares up and Yeeun happily turns it off. She jumps off from the bed and takes the clothes with her as she leaves the room.

Seunghee was stirring something in the kitchen when she heard the creaking sound of the door. She smiles. Yeeun is up. She needs to finish this quicker. Her mind is still a little bit in a mess after last night. But it’s okay. She can do this. She can prove it to her friends that she’s no longer that attached naïve girl.

When Seunghee is about to pour some water to simmer the vegetable, she can hear her phone rings from the dining room. She pours the water into the pot and puts the lid on to let it simmer for a few minutes. She goes to the dining room to retrieve her phone. The phone is still ringing and when she looks at the ID, she sighs. Her friends will never can chill. And by her friends she means Sorn and Yujin.

She picks the call up and place her phone on her ear. She can hear some ruffling sound from the other line and she lets out another sigh. “Are you two seriously calling me when you just finished having sex?” Seunghee boringly asked while looking at her nails.

_“God, no. We’re not that evil. We’re cleaning our dorm.”_

“It’s still early. Why’re you cleaning this early?”

_“Little Ji and her clean freak friend are coming over after class. And little Ji asks us to clean it beforehand.”_

Seunghee sighs. Right. They usually had a gathering during this kind of time. To celebrate their survival in the college. “Then? What’s the reason for you to call me this early, Yujin-ah?” Seunghee doesn’t want to hear the same reason from last night. If she’s going to talk about it, she will hang up the call. No offense but she really doesn’t want to talk about it.

_“I guess you haven’t read the messages from group chat yet, have you?”_

“I haven’t. What’s about the group? Mind to elaborate?”

_“You should read it. Little Ji only asks me to tell you about it. And read it. Not to ignore it.”_

“Can y’all stop calling Jihyo as little Ji? It’s really…. Unusual. She’s not that little anymore.”

_“Tell Minji-unnie to stop and we’ll stop. I promise.”_

“Fine. Now go finish cleaning your room. I still have something to do.”

_“Don’t forget to read the group chat.”_

“Yes, Yujin. Yes.”

Seunghee finally ends her call and returns to the kitchen. Her vegetables are perfectly cooked and it’s good. She tastes the soup and adds some salt and pepper to balance out the flavor. Just as she’s about to transfer the dish to the table, Yeeun finally emerges from the bathroom clothed in the ones Seunghee chose.

Yeeun is pretty, Seunghee thinks. Yes, she’s far from her from her actual type. But she still catches her eyes. Her heart never lie. Yeeun is that someone who can make her feel something different. But it’s only yesterday they had their first official meeting witch each other. She might be called as a creep to hit on someone she knew in one day. She doesn’t want that to happen.

Seunghee clears her throat and smiles at Yeeun. “I’ve made some breakfast. Have some first before I take you to the college.” Seunghee says as she removes the cooking apron she uses when she cooks.

Yeeun looks surprised when Seunghee says she’s going to take her to the college. “But I need to go home to take my books.” Yeeun answers. Seunghee chuckles. This girl is really something. She’s a hard-working student. That Seunghee remembers.

“Sure, I don’t mind taking you home first. But now, let’s have some breakfast. I’m hungry.”

Yeeun finally smiles when Seunghee invites her for breakfast. She doesn’t expect Seunghee to prepare breakfast in a short time. She sits across from Seunghee and the older girl puts some side dishes on her plates and soup on her bowl.

“You need to fill your stomach to the fullest. First year is the beginning of hell. Especially when it’s still the first month since the semester had begun.” Seunghee gives an advice to the girl. Well, it’s mostly teases but Yeeun needs it.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me, sunbaenim.” Yeeun blushes when she says that, but Seunghee quickly dismisses it.

“It’s my job to look after a freshman like you. But I think we need to do something with you calling me too formally. Just chill. You can call me Seunghee-unnie like my friends. _Arasseo_?” Yeeun nods her head and Seunghee smiles in victory.

Both of them eat with silence as their companion. Spending time with Seunghee is fun, Yeeun thinks. Seunghee has some kind of charms that managed to draw people in. And Yeeun realizes that she’s one of them. It’s going to be so hard to tell Elkie about this.

“Oh yeah, do you have any classes today?” Seunghee asks.

“I have but all of it ends before lunch. Why ask, u-unnie?” Yeeun answers.

Seunghee smiles and she puts down her chopsticks as she finishes her breakfast. “I want to introduce you to my friends. Tell me when your class finish and I’ll let you meet them.” That smile again. Yeeun is weak for that smile so please stop smiling. But still Yeeun agrees to what Seunghee is planning. She wants to know the older girl more. Right now, it’s still not enough. And it’ll never get enough.

“Alright, let me change into something decent in Nayeon and Sana’s views.” Seunghee says after washing the dirty dishes. Yeeun nods her head and goes to her own room to retrieve her bag and phone.

15 minutes later, both of them are already finished and ready to go. They get out from their room and Seunghee leads the younger girl to the basement where her car is located. The walk to the basement is quiet. No one opens their mouth to talk. They decide to save their talk for later.

When they get into the car, Seunghee puts her seatbelt on and just when Yeeun is about to put hers on, her phone rings. Yeeun grunts, knowing that it’s probably Elkie. She takes her phone out and answers the call.

“Hell-“

_“Why’re you not here yet? You promised to go home yesterday.”_

“You really want me to go home that late?! Are you crazy?! I didn’t even know that it was already that late when I woke up.”

_“Girl, chill. Are you going with me or not?”_

“I’m going with my senior today, you can go without me.”

_“You really are going to ditch me for that senior of yours, huh.”_

“She’s better than you when it comes to driving. Not my fault.”

_“Damn you, sis.”_

“Love you too, sis.”

Yeeun laughs when Elkie ends the call. Seunghee is observing the girl with one of her eyebrows raised. “Your sister?” Seunghee asks when Yeeun finally puts her seatbelt on. She drives her car out from the basement and dives into the road.

“My childhood friend. We’ve been like this for 12 years.”

“Sounds like a good sister to me.”

“Elkie is annoying for most of the time, but she treats me really well.”

“Elkie? Like Chong Elkie?”

Yeeun turns to look at Seunghee when she mentions Elkie’s name along with her surname. She looks surprised. “Do you know Elkie, sunbaenim?” Yeeun asks without even noticing she said something which makes Seunghee sighs.

“It’s not me who knows her, but my friends.” Seunghee answers.

Yeeun looks awed when she trails her eyes up and down on Seunghee. The older girl is wearing a button up black shirt and black jeans. She also has a silver necklace with duck charm looped on her neck and she’s also wearing white sneakers. Somehow it shows how cool Seunghee is with that attire.

Seunghee is aware that the younger girl is checking her out, but she doesn’t mind. If it’s Yeeun, she doesn’t mind. And suddenly Seunghee remembers something. “You haven’t told me your number.” She says catching Yeeun off guard. She tries to say something coherent but ends up stuttering anyway.

“M-my number?”

Seunghee giggles. Yeeun is too cute. “Of course your number. Who else? I need your number to let you know where I am after your class. Or you can have mine instead.” Seunghee offers with a smile. Yeeun can feel her heart beating faster just by looking at that smile coming from Seunghee. Her cheeks are heating up, leaving a pink hue on it.

“My phone is in the bag. You can have my number if you want it. I’m not forcing you to have it. But it might come handy in the future. In case you need me.”

Yeeun visibly blushes when Seunghee says that. “Are you always like this with someone?” Yeeun asks timidly when she reaches for the bag and takes Seunghee’s phone. This time Seunghee laughs and her eyes smile turning into a crescent moon. So beautiful. Yeeun can’t take her eyes off from this person.

“Will you get jealous if I said yes?” Seunghee asks back as she turns to have a good look at the younger girl.

Yeeun turns to the other side to hide her red cheeks. In her heart she is screaming a loud yes. Seunghee doesn’t even look at her like that. It will be pointless even if she admits it right now. But then, Seunghee places her hand on the crown of Yeeun’s head and ruffles her hair.

“Silly. Don’t be jealous. I wouldn’t be giving you my phone number if I didn’t feel something to you right?”

Yeeun turns to look at the older girl when she heard that. “Y-you feel something? To me?” Yeeun questions in disbelief. Seunghee nods her head and gives Yeeun a small smile as she retracts her hand and places it back on the steering wheel.

“That’s why I’m asking for your schedules and stuffs because I want you to meet my friends. They’re the most important people in my life. That’s why I want you to meet them.”

And when Yeeun looks around, she notices that they have entered the area where her house is. But Yeeun doesn’t remember on telling Seunghee her address. “Unnie, the house on the left with black gate.” Yeeun says as she points the said house. Seunghee nods her head and gently pulls away her car and parks it right beside the gate.

“I’ll wait for you here. Go ahead.” Yeeun nods her head and gets out from the car.

Seunghee watches Yeeun gets inside the house until her back disappear from her view. She leans on the backrest and takes her phone to check the messages Jihyo sent on the group chat.

**Girl’s stuff**

**Little Ji**

Unnies and my friends

We’re going to have a gathering at the council’s office today

My friends are coming over too

Is that fine?

**07:15 AM**

**Yeon #1**

Our squad is complete?

How did you convince them to come?

**07:16 AM**

**Old hag JiU**

That sounds good

I’m in

**@Wannie** are you in?

**07:18 AM**

**Wannie**

I’m bringing my fiancé

Is that okay **@Little Ji**

**07:20 AM**

**Little Ji**

Sure, the more the merrier

**07:21 AM**

**Sorn** **😈😈**

Where’s Seunghee?

**07:23 AM**

**Sorn** **😈😈**

YUJIN CALL HER

SHE DIDN’T RESPONSE TO ME LAST NIGHT

**07:24 AM**

**Yujin** **🐇🐇**

Bitch, I’ve called her earlier

**07:25 AM**

**Wannie**

CHOI YUJIN, LANGUAGE PLEASE

**07:26 AM**

**Oh Seunghee the almighty**

Girls, I’m in

I have someone that I would like you to meet

She’s still a freshman tho

**07:30 AM**

**Wannie**

Before that we need to talk about things

Are you up to that, Seunghee-yah?

**07:32 AM**

**Oh Seunghee the almighty**

All of you would force me to talk even if I don’t want to

Do I look like I have a choice?

**07:34 AM**

**Old hag JiU**

We’ll wait for you

Be careful on the road

Also **@Yujin** **🐇🐇**

Watch your language young lady

**07:37 AM**

Seunghee sighs. She’s not up to this meeting actually. But she needs to do this. She needs to talk to them before her mind takes control. She needs the comfort from her friends and a warmth to her cold heart. She exits the application and turns the screen off. At the same time, Yeeun leaves her house with her bag on her shoulder and gets into the car.

“Everything done?” Yeeun nods her head and puts her seatbelt on.

Seunghee drives her car out to the direction of the CJYS University. Her mind is still thinking about something. If this girl is really Elkie’s friend, doesn’t that mean she know who Seunghee is? But she doesn’t. Elkie didn’t tell her anything? That means her secret is safe. Wait. Elkie doesn’t even know that she’s friend with Yeeun.

“How’s college? Is it fun?” Seunghee asks. Her eyes are focused to the road. Yeeun stares at Seunghee’s face for a few seconds before she turns her gaze to the street outside.

“I… it’s fun. I made some friends but something is missing.” Yeeun answers truthfully. She grips on the hem of her shirt to calm her down a little bit. She doesn’t know what she’s feeling, but when she’s with Seunghee she feels calm and relaxed.

Seunghee chuckles from Yeeun’s answer. “Trust me, I’ve been there too. Like you.” Seunghee states with a small smile. Yeeun reminds her of her 18 years self.

Not too long after their last talk, Seunghee’s car enters the university’s gate. Many pair of eyes are looking at them as Seunghee’s car passed them. The older girl drops Yeeun in front of the music department’s building while she looks for an empty parking lot to park her car.

And once she finds it, she expertly parks her car and gets out from it. After making sure the car is locked, Seunghee tidies her shirt and walks toward the building. Many eyes are staring at her with a questioning look. Probably weirded out when they realized Seunghee bringing a freshman who has no relation with her. And Seunghee being Seunghee just walks with ease. Everyone who happens to pass by her moves aside to make way for her. Just like it’s her own runway.

People who sees Seunghee has the right to cower in fright. She has that kind of expression which makes people call her the ice Queen. Her attitude, her gaze, the way she talks, and the way she walks scream elegance and Royalty.

“Duckie! We’re waiting for you!” Oh god. Minji is loud like always. Why does she have to make a scene like that? She fasten her steps to reach Minji faster and pulls her wrist to silence the older girl.

“Unnie, you should consider lowering your voice. It’s making me embarrassed.” Seunghee groans.

Minji just laughs and let’s herself being pulled by the younger girl. Both of them reaches the council’s office and Seunghee finally lets the older girl’s wrist go. She pushes the door opens not even bothered to knock the door.

Inside the office, there’re Jihyo, Nayeon, and her squad chilling on the couch. Sorn and Yujin are on the other side of the room minding their own business. Seungwan is nowhere to be seen. Seunghee smiles as she plops down next to Siyeon on the other couch.

“What is this? Are we having reunions of the exes?” Seunghee teases.

Minji and Siyeon along with Nayeon laugh out loud. It’s not a secret to them that Jihyo and Nayeon’s squad is bunch of exes. Starting from Jihyo and Nayeon. Jihyo’s ex is Yoo Jeongyeon from the culinary. Nayeon’s ex is Hirai Momo from dance department. Mina’s ex is Minatozaki Sana from filmography department. It’s complicated but it’s good that they remain friends from what happened.

“You need to stop that teasing before it gets to you, Seunghee-unnie.” Jihyo says once the laughter died down.

“Oh, Yujin and Sorn are my exes tho.” Seungwan teases. The two girls on the corner glare at her and she just shrugged her shoulder like that.

“You’re really unbelievable.” Nayeon shakes her head at her friend statement.

“I’m not planning to be an asshole, but yeah I used to like them before. And dated back in high school.” Seunghee plainly explains.

“Well, exes can be friends too. I guess it’s okay.” Jeongyeon from the couch joins in.

Seunghee nods her head in agreement and leans on the back rest. “Anyway, we need Seungwan-unnie to arrive as fast as possible to talk about things.” She’s not up to this talk Seungwan is going to do. But she needs to let out her frustration. She has kept it for so long that it’s almost unbearable.

When the door is opened, Seunghee raises her head and exhales her breath lightly. Finally Seungwan is here. She’s going mad if Seungwan isn’t there anytime soon.

“I’m here.” Seungwan says as she closed the door. She walks toward the couch where Minji is and plops down next to her.

Seunghee avoids letting her eyes meet with Seungwan’s because she knows. There’re 2 possibilities that will happen. It’s either Seunghee starts spilling everything on her own or Seungwan will just let out her motherly smile and Seunghee ends up mad for them forcing her to talk.

“Where’s Joohyun-unnie, Wan-ah?” Minji asks when she raises her gaze from her phone to her best friend.

“She’s taking her little sister to stroll. And to help her sister to choose which departments she wants to major in. She’s going to join us probably 15 minutes later.” Seungwan answers.

Seunghee still doesn’t want to let her eyes with Seungwan. Unless Seungwan wants to let her talk about it. But when Sorn sighs, Seunghee tenses. She walks toward them with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Until when, unnie? Until when do you want to stay like this?” Sorn asks and Seunghee’s feelings finally bursts.

…

Yeeun can’t focus at all at her classes. Every times she tries, Seunghee will just pop out inside her head. She knows something is wrong when they went to her house. No. It was when they left the house. Seunghee didn’t even say something when Yeeun got out from her car. She was disappointed, but it was okay because they are going to have lunch together.

And here is Yeeun. Can’t even focus on any of her classes. Head full of Seunghee. The senior isn’t anybody in her life. But she keeps on thinking about her. This isn’t good. She needs to think about something. Luckily, her classes is going to end soon and she can finally talk about it to Seunghee.

Sneakily, Yeeun takes her phone out and opens her contact list. When she sees Seunghee’s name, she can’t hide the smile and her enthusiasm to meet the older girl. It might be soon, but she feels really comfortable around the older girl. Does the older girl feel the same too? It’s still a mystery even for her.

When her phone suddenly vibrates during the lecture, she almost drops it and it almost catches the professor’s attention. She almost curses when the notification pops up. It’s Elkie. Without even opening it, she turns her phone into mute and turn the screen off.

Her head suddenly feels dizzy and she can’t keep up on listening to the lecture. She rubs her forehead several times and the dizziness doesn’t go away. And this time it definitely catches the professor’s attention.

“Miss Jang, you’re turning pale. Are you okay?” Yeeun doesn’t know what happen to her. And it’s her first time like this.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hwang. I’m feeling well today.” She replies. She gives him a small smile.

“Do you want to go to the infirmary?” Her professor asks. She shakes her head. She checks her phone first and puts it back to her pocket.

“The class ends in 10 minutes, I think I can manage until then.” Yeeun replies. The professor seems surprised when Yeeun answers him like that. He is sure none of his previous students ever answered him like that.

Yeeun endures the pain of her head for the 10 minutes. But luckily her professor allows them to leave earlier because of Yeeun. Well, not only Yeeun but the topic of the lecture for the day is also done, it’s counted as a bonus for them.

When she gets out from the room, her friend, Jeon Soyeon offers to take her to the infirmary. But Yeeun refuses that. Instead she asks where the council’s office is and earns a disapproval look from the girl.

“What’re you going to do there? Do you have any business with the council?” Soyeon asks.

Yeeun looks contemplating on answering that question. She can’t possibly answer that Seunghee wants to introduce her to her friends. That’s definitely not the answer. But then an idea pops out.

“Jihyo-sunbaenim needs me to do something there.” Yeeun answers. She doesn’t like to lie but she just hopes that Soyeon doesn’t notice it.

Soyeon looks like she wants Yeeun to answer honestly. Obviously she doesn’t buy the lie Yeeun says. But she lets Yeeun know the direction to the council’s office. But before Yeeun can go, Soyeon decides to ask her on more question.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Why’re you with Seunghee-unnie today?” Yeeun tenses.

“Why? She’s just driving me to the building.” Yeeun answers.

“That’s the problem, Yeeun-ah. Because you’re with her, people are talking about both of you. Someone from our class saw you pulled by her. I’m afraid you’re going to be the senior's prey.”

“Why would I be their prey?” Yeeun innocently asks.

“Because Oh Seunghee is literally the queen of their generation? Most of her classmates are crushing on her and some even tried to take her heart, but none of them are chosen.” Soyeon answers.

Yeeun never know anything about Seunghee that’s why she’s a little bit taken back right now. “How do you know any of it?” Soyeon smiles.

“She’s my cousin. Of course I know everything about her. But you need to be careful, yeah?” Yeeun nods her head and gives Soyeon a smile in return. She bids her friend goodbye and takes out her phone.

Yeeun decides to let Seunghee knows that she’s close as she walks. Now that Yeeun thinks about it, Seunghee is a member of the council and most of her friends are pretty. Wouldn’t she at least have a crush on one of them? But she’ll never know anyway. Seunghee is mysterious in any kind of way.

Soyeon told her that the council’s office is a little bit secluded. It’s further at the back of the building, near the flower garden music department has. The door is big and it has an European style. And the walls are decorated with pearl white and navy colors. It has more Luxurious and intimidating feelings than other places in the building.

Not many people can enter the council’s office. They usually need a permission memo or an official invitation from the council itself. Council’s members are chosen by the previous president and they can remain as the president for the next period if the members and the previous members agreed.

When she arrives to the said place, she can see Seunghee waiting for her next to the office’s door with her hands folded in front of her chest and eyes closed. Seunghee is so pretty. That’s what Yeeun can think since earlier.

“Unnie, I’m here.” When Yeeun announces her arrival, Seunghee opens her eyes slowly and turns her head to look at Yeeun.

Seunghee knits her brows when she notices that Yeeun is pale. “Come here, Yeeun-ah.” And Yeeun obediently obliges to her. Seunghee looks like she’s about to get mad judging from her expression. But luckily she doesn’t.

When Yeeun stops a few steps from Seunghee, she can see the softening gaze from Seunghee’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Seunghee gently asks. Yeeun nods her head, but Seunghee doesn’t look like she wants to believe her.

Sighing gently, Seunghee pulls Yeeun to her and envelopes the girl in a hug. She tucks Yeeun under her chin and smiles. While Seunghee is content staying like that, Yeeun is in a blushing mess. She really doesn’t expect Seunghee to pull her into a hug. Yeeun can only hope Seunghee doesn’t pick on her racing heartbeat.

“Are you sure you still want to go with me? You could’ve fainted if you go inside there. Even worse if you’re there with me.”

Seunghee doesn’t mean to scare the younger girl but it’s a fact that Yeeun needs to know. “Are your friends protective to you?” Yeeun asks with her baby voice. A proof that Yeeun is still tired and not fully rested yet. Seunghee giggles at the voice. She clearly doesn’t expect that.

“Every friends are protective. But mine just happen to be so protective and annoying. A mix of crazy and annoying? And extra. Yep it’s them.” Seunghee explains and Yeeun hums. Small baby needs to be protected.

“That sounds the same like mine. But my friends are bunches of weirdos and dorks. They’re slightly cool and a little bit protective. But yeah. Dorks.” Yeeun smiles when she remembers about her friends.

Seunghee and Yeeun stays like that for a few minutes before Yeeun breaks the hug and stands on her own. Yeeun gives Seunghee a smile. It’s small but it’s enough to let Seunghee knows that she’s okay.

“Okay, first thing first. My friends are inside there so I need you to stick with me so they don’t flock around you with questions. And you don’t need to tell them your name. Is that okay?”

Yeeun nods her head and lets Seunghee pulls her hand. Seunghee’s hand is so soft. She doesn’t want the older girl to let go. Is that okay? “Here we go, Yeeun-ah.” Seunghee’s voice breaks her train of thoughts.

When Seunghee opens the door, Yeeun is amazed. The interior of the office looks so expensive. Chandelier on the ceilings, European style shelves. Wooden table and leather chair. It really takes her by surprise.

“Girls, I’d like you to meet Jang Yeeun, a freshman. Yeeun, they’re my friends. I’m too lazy to tell you who is who but the one on the leather chair is the council’s president, Park Jihyo and her girlfriend Nayeon.” Seunghee points out and Yeeun bows her head in respect.

Sorn and Yujin are observing intently at Seunghee’s behavior with Yeeun and they look at each other as if they have the same thinking. Seunghee and Yeeun are talking with Jihyo and Nayeon for a little while before the clock shows the time for lunch.

“We’ll get going then. See you all next week. Let’s go, Yeeun-ah.” As soon as the two of them left, the atmosphere inside the office is thick and heavy.

Sorn and Yujin know something and it’s going to be good. Something is up between Yeeun and Seunghee. Both of them can feel it. That’s when Sorn remembers something from her past. “She’s serious.” Sorn says to herself. Minji and Seungwan turn to look at Sorn asking for answer.

“Remember about what Seunghee-unnie ever said to us if she ever had someone she liked. If she’s serious with the said person she’ll bring them to us. But she didn’t do it when she and Seungyeon dated back then. And now she brings Yeeun here with her. What else can it mean?” Sorn explains. And light bulbs starts to pop out above their head after the explanation.

…

Both of them decide to stop by at the café near the university and have a lunch there. The café is pretty empty when they enter. It’s safe for Seunghee to spend her day with the girl she’s been trying to know. She can’t spend her time with Yeeun there if her classmate or any students of music department are there. It can be a disaster for the younger girl.

Both of them go to the counter to order thing first and settle down on a table at the corner of the room. Yeeun looks so happy when she can see the view outside through the window next to them.

“This is my favorite place around the campus area. It’s quiet it’s nice and comfortable. It feels like home actually.” Seunghee says when she looks outside. Yeeun gets comfortable with Seunghee. This feels way too good for her.

After Seunghee talks, silence fills the space between them. It’s not awkward, it’s calming. Something about Yeeun can make Seunghee feels comfortable.

“Elkie is going to get mad at me.” Yeeun suddenly says when she looks at 2 toddlers playing around.

“Why?” Seunghee asks. She really wants to know the younger girl more.

Yeeun looks at Seunghee and flashes a soft smile. “Because I’m starting to see someone without letting her know about it.” Seunghee clearly doesn’t expect that. But it’s glad that Seunghee is the one Yeeun is seeing. She doesn’t want to get jealous without any reasons.

“I want to know you more. Can I?” Seunghee can’t look at anything else except the girl sitting across from her. Yeeun looks shocked but nods her head nonetheless.

Their orders come at the right time. Yeeun orders kimchi fried rice and iced black tea while Seunghee orders the same fried rice and iced latte. Her favorite. Both of them eat in silence. Only talking to comment about the food.

Seunghee observes Yeeun when she eats and she realizes something. Yeeun’s hair is getting in the way. She puts down her utensils and helps Yeeun tucking the strands of her hair behind her ears and puts on a hairclips for extra measure.

Yeeun stares at Seunghee confusedly but Seunghee only pats her head gently and continues eating. It confuses Yeeun even more.

Both of them finish their meals without taking too much time. It’s almost lunch time and they can’t stay that for too long unless they want someone to see Seunghee and starts a commotion. That’s not something then want.

“Who start first?” Yeeun asks after wiping the excess oil around her lips, nose, and chin. Seunghee does the same too.

“Let’s take a turn, starting from me?” Seunghee says. Yeeun nods her head and smiles.

Seunghee straightens her sitting posture and looks at Yeeun in the eye. “What’s your first impression of me?” She asks. Yeeun doesn’t look troubled when she’s asked that question. It’s almost as if she’s already expected it.

“Ice cold but pretty.” Yeeun answers. Seunghee snorts.

“People always tell me I’m cold. I wonder why.” Seunghee says nonchalantly. Yeeun isn’t sure whether she should laugh or not.

They start to throw questions to each other. Sometimes laughter would fill in between their get to know each other session and sometimes a jokes would be thrown here and there. And all of that happens before Yeeun asked the sacred question.

“Have you ever dated, Unnie? Can you tell me your ideal type?” It’s a simple question, but Seunghee finds it hard to answer.

The girl in front of her is waiting for the answer and she should give her some. Hopefully her heart won’t break just like that.

“I’ve ever dated yes. But for my ideal type I’m not sure if you want to hear it.” Seunghee answers.

“Why not?” Yeeun pouts when Seunghee says that. She knows something and it’s not something she wants to know. She really digs her own grave from that question. She shouldn’t have asked that.

Seunghee props her hand on the table and leans on the said hand. “Because you’re not exactly my type.” Wait. That hurts a little bit. But at least Yeeun knows it’s coming.

“Is that so? I thought people wouldn’t want to get closer to someone who’s not their type? Is that only me?” Yeeun innocently roasts Seunghee with that question.

It leaves Seunghee speechless but both of them bursts in laughter after that. “Yah! You dare to roast me like that?” Seunghee asks after regaining her composure. Yeeun giggles at that.

“Why not?” Seunghee amusedly shakes her head. Yeeun isn’t an ordinary girl. She knows it. But she’s completely fallen this time.

“Well, let’s answer your question truthfully. My ideal type is a girl with long hair and it should be dark colored. Height around mine or taller? Have a good voice and can make me smile and laugh a lot. And she should be very calm and mature enough to be able to control me if I ever had an outburst. And from what I see, you only managed to fit into some of the categories. That’s why you’re not exactly my type.” Seunghee explains.

It should be a good explanation but Yeeun is still having some confusion. “You told me I’m not your type, so why are you trying to know and get closer to me? I might not be able to be exactly the same person who you want me to be?” Yeeun asks again. Is Seunghee hiding something? Is it from her past?

Seunghee turns to the window to look at the views. She suddenly remembers the girl she’s been trying so hard to forget. The bitter memories surges up just like that.

Yeeun is looking at her waiting for her answer. She should answer it. “The last time I tried to give my heart to the woman from my ideal type, I was dumped and my heart was thrown away. That’s why I don’t want to look for someone who can fit my type that easily.” It’s the first time for Seunghee to let other people other than her friends knows about her secret.

“I hope you won’t regret for choosing me this time.” Yeeun teasingly states. And the statement easily makes Seunghee confused.

“What do you mean?” Seunghee confusedly asks.

“I eat a lot. I’m giving you the warning now so you won’t be surprised later on.” Yeeun answers with her smug look.

Seunghee can’t hide the disbelief from her face when Yeeun smugly answers her question like that. And the younger girl only laugh harder when she looks at Seunghee’s face.

“You’re really unbelievable.” Seunghee says while shaking her head, but there’s a smile plastered on her face.

“I’ve told you so.” Yeeun confidently answers while giving Seunghee a wink.

Both of them laughs bit before they stand and go to the cashier to pay for their orders. And when they’re done, Seunghee takes Yeeun for a short drive before taking the younger girl home.

But unfortunately, someone happens to witness the scene and her expression changes into unreadable. Without even saying anything, she leaves the café without even going inside.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Days turns into months since the semester started. It’s been 3 months and summer is on its peak at the end of July. Just a few more day and it’ll turn into August. Yeeun can’t wait for that day to come. More specifically, tenth days after July ends. It’s going to be her birthday and she can’t wait for it.

And also, it’s been months since she got closer to the senior she’s been crushing, Seunghee. Seunghee is fun to be with. Something about her feels familiar buy at the same time different. She feels that there’s something familiar between the older girl and someone from her past.

Yeeun sometimes will have a sleepover at Seunghee’s place when she felt like it or when Seunghee herself invited her. Surely Seunghee ever stopped by to Yeeun’s house when her parents weren’t in the house. Still too early to meet the in-laws.

Just like how it usually is, Yeeun is waking up in a big sized bed which doesn’t belong to her. But the difference this time is, she doesn’t wake up to a lonely room. There’s Seunghee sleeping peacefully next to her. Last night, the older girl had a trouble sleeping and she asked Yeeun to sleep next to her. It was nerve-wracking and her heart was pounding very fast, but luckily both of them could catch some sleep after Seunghee tucked Yeeun under her chin. (Looking for an excuse to cuddle up).

Her mind wanders to the rumors that was spread out around the music department. It was a rumor about them from their get to know each other session from the first month of college. Somehow there was someone who took pictures of them laughing and posted it on the magazine board. And since then many people started to talk about her. It even reached until Elkie’s ears.

She remembered how the council’s acted when the rumors broke out and how Seunghee got mad every time her classmates trying to ask about it. But luckily no one dared to lay a finger on Yeeun because of the protection from the council and Seunghee being by her side for almost every single moments.

It wasn’t a nice experience but she is very thankful to the council and Seunghee. They took a really good care of her. And it’s nice.

“It’s still early in the morning. What’re you so giggly for?” Seunghee asks groggily. Voice husky from waking up. And Yeeun’s smile breaks. Seunghee looks so cute like this.

“You’re cute. And it’s not that early for your information. It’s already 10.” Yeeun replies while playing with Seunghee’s hand.

“And your point is? It’s still early. Let’s catch some sleep first. I’m still tired.” Seunghee retorts and pulls her hands from Yeeun’s and puts it on her waist. Pulling the younger girl closer to her.

“That’s your fault for being a night owl and trying to pull an all-nighter finishing all your assignments in just a day.” Yeeun whines.

Feeling lost, Seunghee finally opens her eyes and looks down to meet her eyes with Yeeun’s. “Stop being so cute, Yen-ah. That’s not fair.” Seunghee says as she brushes Yeeun’s hair gently. She doesn’t even notice Yeeun tensing when she accidentally said Yeeun’s nickname out loud.

Seunghee is sensitive but not this one time. She’s too tired to be able to sense something wrong in a person. Yeeun is confused. How did Seunghee know about her childhood nickname? Elkie? That’s possible. Now she needs to stay calm and not to dwell on it.

“Are you asleep again?” Yeeun asks but her voice is slightly different from earlier and it makes Seunghee fully wakes up after finally being able to sense something wrong.

“Are you okay, Yeeun-ah?” Seunghee worriedly asks. Not even caring about the lack of sleep anymore.

Yeeun blinks her eyes a few times and raises her head. Seunghee looks so worried at that time, but unfortunately her stomach just want to embarrass her in front of her crush.

“You heard it. I’m hungry.” Yeeun laughs while Seunghee just shakes her head from the disbelief.

“You almost make me worried earlier. But sure let’s go. I’ll make some breakfast for you.” Seunghee says as she removes her hands from the younger girl.

Both of them sit on the bed and stretch their body for a few minutes before Yeeun gets up and leaves the bed to brush her teeth while Seunghee checks her phone to see if there’s something important. But seeing no notifications, Seunghee gets up and leaves the room to brush her teeth too.

In the bathroom, Yeeun is brushing her teeth with only one thought stuck inside her head. How did Seunghee know about Yeeun’s nickname? It’s clearly not from Elkie. She knows it. Elkie and Seunghee aren’t even that close. Especially after she knew that Seunghee is the person she’s been with all this time. Even Elkie never call her by that nickname anymore. So how?

When Yeeun finished, she gets out from the bathroom and goes out straight to the kitchen. She needs to fill her stomach or she’s going to get crazy. She spends too many time inside the bathroom.

Seunghee is in the middle of a call when Yeeun gets out from the room. Her expression is unreadable. But that eyes are showing so many things.

“I’m telling you this again. I won’t say anything about us to her. Why would I? Will she even believe me if I told her who I really am?” Seunghee sounds mad over the phone. She is gripping the edge of the wooden table like her life depends on it. Who is she talking to? And why is she mad?

“…” Yeeun knows she should do something right now or Seunghee’s temper is going to destroy everything there. And so she walks toward where Seunghee is and hugs her from behind.

“Calm down.” Yeeun gently whispers.

Seunghee visibly relaxed under Yeeun’s hold. Her grip is loosened and it’s a good sign.

“Can you please just leave me alone? I don’t want to do this with you. You’re someone important to me, Eunbin-ah.” Seunghee’s voice lowered. It’s so low that Yeeun can’t help but to feel something. Fluttered? Flustered? That’s Yeeun right now.

Seunghee exhales her breath slowly. She doesn’t realize that she’s been holding it since earlier. “Tell her I’m not saying anything to anyone. It’s my family’s jobs. So please, leave me and her alone for now. I don’t really want to talk about this.” And after that Seunghee ends the call. She puts her phone on the table and turns around to face Yeeun.

The older girl is leaning her lower body on the edge of the table. Yeeun looks up and gives Seunghee a peck on her cheek. “Want to talk about it?” Yeeun gently asks. Seunghee answers her with a shake and places her hands on Yeeun’s waist instead.

“Can I kiss you instead?” Seunghee looks like she’s embarrassed by asking that to someone younger than her. But when Yeeun nods her head, Seunghee immediately dives in and claims her lips.

One forgotten thing about the both of them. They’re not officially together yet, but they act like one. And it’s proven from the stolen kisses here and there. It’s not a lie and it’s not a secret. They knew about what the other was feeling and it’s mutual. So it’s only a matter of time for them to finally get together. The two of them might not know it, but their friends are betting on them.

Seunghee’s lips are soft and warm. Yeeun is feeling fuzzy inside. So many butterflies swarm inside her chest and she feels like she’s about to burst from excitement. She’s feeling so many things at once and she’s not sure if she likes this or not.

When both of them parted their lips, Yeeun is quick to chase for Seunghee’s lips once again. She doesn’t want it to end. Her hands move from Seunghee’s waist to her neck. It feels too good to end.

As their kiss escalate, Seunghee would sometimes pull Yeeun close and eventually pressed their fronts together. But unfortunately, their moments have to be interrupted by the timer Seunghee has set earlier.

By the time they distanced their self from each other, both their breathings are uneven. Seunghee turns the timer off and goes to check on her foods. She turns off the stove when the foods are finally ready. But before Seunghee sets the foods on the table, she goes to Yeeun first. Her face is red and it goes until the tips of her ears.

“That’s very rare of you to continue. Do you want to do it again?” Yeeun blushes. She diverts her eyes to anything except Seunghee who’s standing in front of her.

Seunghee chuckles as she cups Yeeun’s cheeks and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips. Leaving Yeeun blushes madly as she goes to the dining room to set the foods on the table.

“Come on. Let’s eat.” Yeeun finally budges when Seunghee grabs her wrist and pulls her gently.

Both of them walk to the dining room and sit across of each other. Seunghee places some side dishes on a small plate for Yeeun and a bowl of soup to accompany. Seunghee proceed to eat once Yeeun starts eating.

The dining room is silent. No one opens their mouth when it’s eating time. It’s always like this when Yeeun is with Seunghee. They enjoy the silence so much. It’s not something that can make them feel awkward, instead it feels comforting.

“Any schedule for today?” Seunghee asks when she sees Yeeun puts down her utensils.

“I have a group meeting today for my assignment. It’s around 12.” Yeeun looks so cute when she’s trying to recall her schedule for the day.

“Okay. Since I’m going out with Sorn today, do you want me to pick you up?” Seunghee knows Yeeun would choose to go alone. She wants to avoid the questions from her friend but she can’t lie to herself that she wants people to know that Yeeun is hers.

Yeeun looks like she’s pondering about it too. It’s not a hard question, but Yeeun surely takes her time only to think about it. “Wait. Why are you going out with Sorn-unnie?” Yeeun asks with her signature knitted brows. It looks funny but it’s Yeeun that they’re talking about.

“Yujin’s birthday is coming in 2 weeks. Might as well prepare something beforehand. You know that I’m a little bit forgetful.”

Sure. Yujin. Not that Yeeun is jealous, but her birthday is coming up too. Should she be jealous at her senior like that? “Yeeun, what are you thinking about?” Seunghee gently asks. Yeeun’s face unconsciously changes. At first Seunghee is only teasing but looking at the younger girl’s reaction like that she can’t help but to feel guilty about it.

Yeeun turns her head to the other side. Her eyes suddenly find the corner of the room more interesting that the goddess in front of her. Seunghee chuckles. She places her index finger and her thumb on Yeeun’s jaw and softly makes the girl turn to look at her.

“Don’t be jealous of Yujin. I’ll take you out after your group meeting is done. Is that okay?” Yeeun nods her head. Not knowing what to answer.

Seunghee is finally satisfied. She takes the dirty dishes and washes it while waiting for Yeeun to finish her bath. Her mind unconsciously replays the call from earlier. It’s making her feels so mad. She needs to keep her secret better. At least until she can unveil it by herself when the time has come. But for now secret will have to remain as secret.

When Yeeun finished, she wears one of the blouse Seunghee owns. Not that Seunghee will get mad about it. She’s also wearing a short denim pants that she likes.

Her phone’s light is flickering. Someone must have texted her when she took her bath earlier. And turns out it’s only Elkie letting her know that there won’t be anyone inside the mansion other than the maids. Her parents are going aboard again. It’s weird. They’ve been out for so frequent and they never tell Yeeun the reason and excuse anymore.

“Yeeun, are you done yet? I need to take a bath too.” Seunghee asks from outside. Yeeun walks to open the door for Seunghee to come in.

“I’m done, unnie.” Yeeun says as she opens the door.

The older girl can only stares at Yeeun. Then she trails her eyes up and down as she checks the younger girl out. “Why’re you wearing my favorite clothes again?” Seunghee is beyond amused. Yeeun has brought so many fashionable clothes to wear and some of them didn’t even return to her house. But she always wore most of Seunghee’s favorite clothes.

“Because your clothes are comfy.” Yeeun grins.

“Aren’t yours comfy too?” Seunghee really doesn’t understand this girl.

Hearing what Seunghee asks, Yeeun pouts. Seunghee changes her focus immediately. Yeeun’s pout is her weakness. She’s so cute. Seunghee always wants to pinch her cheeks whenever she puffs her cheeks and pouts. Always cute.

“FINE. You win.” Yeeun smiles in victory and raises both of her hands in the air. Why does she have to be that cute? Seunghee can’t handle that level of cuteness.

Before Yeeun leaves the room, she prepares Seunghee’s clothes and places it on the bed. The older girl always prepares her clothes when she’s freshly out from the bathroom just clads in one blanket sized towel. Not that Yeeun doesn’t like it, she likes it a lot. But she really needs to control herself whenever it happens. That’s why she keeps on doing this.

And when she is done, she leaves the room. Elkie called her earlier. She didn’t notice it because she put her phone into mute mode. Elkie usually called whenever something happened. And usually it’s important and related to her parents. That’s why she’s a little bit panicked when she noticed Elkie called her.

She calls Elkie again and it rings about 3 times before Elkie finally picks it up. Yeeun’s heart is pounding hard right now. It’s not usual for Elkie to not say something when Elkie calls her.

“ _Yeeunie, I need to tell you something important. But please don’t freak out._ ” Elkie starts. Her voice low and full with anxiety and dread.

Oh god no. this is really important. Even Elkie is anxious. Is there something happening? “What happen?” Yeeun asks. She might sound calm on the phone while actually she’s about to burst from the anxiety and terror.

“ _I met her earlier. In front of your house’s gate. Asking to meet you_.” Yeeun feels her heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

S-she’s here…. It can’t be. “I-is that really **her**?” Yeeun needs to confirm it. The air is suddenly making her suffocated. W-why is she here? Her parents chased her out that day. How? How did she escape from her parents’ surveillance?

“Fuck. Jiwoo-unnie is here? Let me meet her. I need to talk to her.” Yeeun feels like she might lose her mind right now. The person who tortured her for years is here. She’s really here. Fuck. No, Yeeun needs to calm down. She can do it. She can. But her anxiety attack just needs to come back like this.

“ _Yeeun, calm down. She’s here to apologize to your parents. She might meet you later on, but she only wants to apologize and find some closure. Besides, she’s moving to Busan next month._ ” It sounds convincing to hear it from Elkie’s mouth. And finally Yeeun calms down. Yeeun is going to be fine. Elkie is going to make sure that Yeeun will be fine.

“I thought I’m going to faint from my anxiety attack. But I’m glad I don’t. Thanks for letting me know, Elkie-yah. I’ll call her tonight.” Yeeun says before she ends the call.

15 minutes after the call, Seunghee finally emerges from the bathroom clads in her robe that happens to be inside the bathroom. It might be Yeeun who prepared it for her. After seeing the clothes on her bed, Seunghee smiles. Yeeun really prepares some clothes for her. She’d be a really good wife if she got married one day.

She puts the clothes on with ease and does a light makeup for the finishing. Yeeun picks up quite simple attire to fit her taste. A simple gray shirt with black pants and the matching blazer.

She grabs her purse, phone, and key real quick because she doesn’t want to make Yeeun waits for too long. The clock is showing 15 minutes before 12 o’clock. Both of them doesn’t really have time. If they want to arrive on time, they need to move fast.

When Seunghee comes out from her room, she finds Yeeun sitting on a couch while holding her phone with a serious expression.

“Yeeun, stop playing that game. You’re almost late to your group meeting.” Seunghee says which seems to startle the girl a bit.

“Well, technically I’ve already told them I’m going to be late earlier. So I don’t think it’s a problem.” Yeeun says with a smile and stands after that.

Seunghee shakes her head but offers her left hand for Yeeun to grab. It’s become a habit of hers to let Yeeun hold her hand. Both of them leave the apartment and take the elevator to the basement. It’s only a few seconds before the door opens and both of them step out. Seunghee’s car is parked relatively close to the elevator.

Seunghee unlocks the car and both of them get inside the car. The older girl starts the car’s engine and drives out from the basement.

The whole drive is silent. No one opens their mouth to say something. It’s not weird. While Yeeun loves to talk, Seunghee is a fairly calm and quiet girl. But this time, Seunghee knows something is bothering Yeeun. She doesn’t want to pry it from her, it’s Yeeun’s privacy. If she wants to tell her then she’s all ears.

Not too long after that, both of them arrive to Yeeun’s destination. When Yeeun is about to leave, Seunghee grabs her wrist and pull her back to her seat. She gives Yeeun a peck on her cheeks and lips.

“You haven’t answered the question from breakfast. Do you want me to pick you up or not?”

“Will you do that for me?” Yeeun timidly asks.

“Why’re you hesitating? Of course I’ll do that for you.” Yeeun’s hesitation disappears in a matter of seconds.

“Thank you, unnie.” Yeeun gives a peck on Seunghee’s cheek and goes out from the car.

When the door is slammed shut, Seunghee doesn’t immediately go to Sorn’s place. She waits for a few seconds. At least until Yeeun’s back disappears behind the closed door. Seunghee knows she needs to do something with the growing feelings inside her chest. Sure it’s still too early. She’s still not fully prepared yet, but she does love Yeeun. And she’s willing to do anything for the younger girl.

Not wanting to dwell on her thoughts any longer, Seunghee drives her car to the place she’s going to meet Sorn. She’s planning on buying something for both Yujin’s and Yeeun’s birthday since their birthdays are only a week apart.

…

Hours has passed and Yeeun’s group meeting has finally ended. But right now she and her friends are casually talking about what they’ve been interested about. Yeeun got asked a few questions about her relationship with Seunghee. While she denied on having something with Seunghee, her friends didn’t seem to trust her.

Since the topic about Seunghee is a little bit out of place, they decided to talk about something else. Yeeun is so into the talk that she doesn’t realize there’s an incoming call. Luckily one of her friends points it out and Yeeun finally picks it up. One of her friends saw the caller’s ID but the said place rain didn’t want to tease the girl and they let it go just like that.

“ _I thought you’re not going to pick it up anymore._ ” It’s the first sentence she hears after picking up the call.

“I was talking with my friends. I’m sorry.” Yeeun answers truthfully.

“ _I can see that. Anyway are you done yet? I’m already in front._ ” Yeeun turns to look at the window and finds Seunghee outside sitting on the hood of her car looking at her with a smile.

“Wait. I’ll talk to my friends first.” After Yeeun says that, she ends the call and excuses herself first before leaving the café.

To be honest to say, Yeeun will never get tired on admiring Seunghee’s pretty side profile. And she will never get tired of her.

“Hey.” Seunghee casually greets. Hopping down from her car, Seunghee walks to Yeeun and hugs the said girl.

Yeeun doesn’t really expect that kind of gesture from Seunghee but she appreciates it. “Should we go now?” The older girl asks after she breaks the hug.

“Where are we going?” Yeeun asks as she walks to the passenger seat.

“Secret.” Seunghee answers in a singsong tone.

Yeeun pouts after hearing that. After Yeeun and Seunghee got into the car, Yeeun immediately pulls Seunghee’s face close and bites her right cheek. Seunghee lets out a shriek when Yeeun bites her.

“YAH! My cheeks are not something you can eat!” Seunghee says as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“And? You’re being annoying earlier.” Yeeun sulks.

“You’re such a kid. So cute.” Seunghee says as she pulls Yeeun’s cheeks. Yeeun whines from the pain and Seunghee only laughs at her

Seunghee finally drives the car to the destination. Yeeun doesn’t know a bit about where they are going. But she enjoys being this close with Seunghee.

During the entire drive, all Seunghee can think about is the nagging she got from Sorn earlier. And hopefully after gathering her courage, she can do it or she’s going to embarrass herself in front of Yeeun.

Yeeun knows the road to their destination place is familiar. But she doesn’t really remember where the place is. But when Yeeun realized, Seunghee has already stopped in front of an ice cream parlor she used to go with Elkie and her parents.

“Nope. We’re not going to that ice cream place. We’re going to the park across of it.” Seunghee breaks the silence when Yeeun looks at the ice cream shop.

Nonetheless, Yeeun nods her head and gets out from the car along with Seunghee. Both of them walk toward the park after Seunghee locks the car. It’s still 3 in the afternoon and there aren’t many people there which is great.

This park held a lot of memories to both Seunghee and Yeeun. Both of them spent most of their childhood there separately. But there’s this thought saying it’s not their first time going there together. Seunghee and Yeeun don’t understand this but they are going to spend their time together.

Seunghee continues walking even further when they get into the park. Feeling confused, Yeeun follows the older girl asks she walks into the forest behind the park.

“Where are we going, Unnie?” Yeeun asks.

“The place I want to show you isn’t that park. But something further.” Yeeun is so focused on staring at Seunghee’s face.

And when Seunghee stops, Yeeun stops too and she can’t believe her eyes. “We are here.” Seunghee announces. In front of them is a lake surrounded by lots of trees. It’s so beautiful. Seunghee pulls Yeeun by hand to sit on the ground.

Both of them enjoy the view and the atmosphere there. It’s quite calming for the two of them. Birds are chirping and the flapping sounds of their wings are enough to let Yeeun knows it’s real.

“This is my favorite place in Seoul. I don’t know if people know about this place, but it’s certainly my safe place whenever I had troubles. And honestly, you’re the first person I’ve ever brought to this place.” Seunghee starts and Yeeun listens with a smile.

It’s been a hard time for both of them but they’re glad to be able to spend the day together. “I’ve never liked people like how I like you. You’re the first one to be able to make me feel many feelings in one gesture. And I’m really thankful for it.”

Yeeun knows where this talk is heading too and she can’t lie that she doesn’t want this. She’s starting to fidget in her place. Seunghee telling her about how she’s feeling is certainly one thing that catches her off guard. They’ve talked about it before and they had an agreement after that. But part of her also needs a certainty. Both of them need to make things right and sort them out.

“I know we’ve talked about it before. But I don’t think I want to stay as friend with you. I know my feelings for you aren’t that clear yet. But I want to try. I want to try it with you.” Seunghee gently ends.

Yeeun has never heard someone to confess this genuinely. The last time she did was when she was with Jiwoo. But it’s okay. Jiwoo and her won’t meet each other anymore. And Yeeun already has Seunghee so it doesn’t matter.

“We’ve known each other’s personality. From good and bad and I’ve stayed through the obstacle so I can get to you. Been wanting to make you call me as your home and I’ve been waiting to call you mine. Jang Yeeun, will you be my girlfriend?”

When Seunghee asks the sacred question, Yeeun suddenly feels like she doesn’t know how to breathe. She’s predicted it. She knows the pattern and she knows how to read the situation. But why does she feel like this is the first time she hears someone confess to her?

There’s a momentary pause before Yeeun smiles and let out a small giggles. “Unnie, yes. I’ll be your girlfriend.” Yeeun answers truthfully. She’s so happy right now. Seunghee lets out a happy smile. Finally she gets to call Yeeun hers.

Yeeun looks so happy but she needs to tell Seunghee something. “Unnie, can we keep our relationship low for a little while?” Seunghee looks confused but she just nods her head.

“Sure. May I ask why?” Yeeun shyly smiles.

“I want to surprise everyone on my birthday.” Hearing that, Seunghee fondly chuckles.

“Anything for my girl.”

And they spend their time together at that lake until 8 in the evening before they decide to call it a day and have dinner before they return to Seunghee’s apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream helicopter by CLC guys

10th august. It’s Yeeun’s birthday. And it’s finally the day when Yeeun and Seunghee will announce their relationship to their friends. Even including their families. It’s nerve wrecking to be honest to say. But this is what they wanted. Elkie will be really surprised.

And for this day only Yeeun decides to go home to celebrate her birthday with her parents and Elkie first. She’s going to go to the university with Elkie for today. To avoid the rising suspicions coming from her parents. It’s both to avoid any rumors and lies that have been spreading around.

Since it’s Yeeun’s birthday today, the council’s members decide to throw a small party to celebrate after their classes. Jihyo being the kind host she is decides to organize everything accordingly. While Seunghee the girlfriend, is only enjoying how her best friends are so busy with everything while she’s only helping with a thing or two.

Yeeun has sent an invitation card for the council’s members and the alumni (Minji and Seungwan) and some for her classmates too, but Seunghee hasn’t got it yet. Last is the best. Perks of being the girlfriend of the birthday girl.

When Yeeun’s class is done, Siyeon and Minji are going to pick Yeeun up while the rest are giddy to surprise their youngest member. Yeah, Seungwan and Minji appointed Yeeun to be one of the council’s members last month. Exactly 2 weeks before their graduation.

Like usual, Seunghee goes to school alone with her Honda CR-V. The car that she’s been keeping since high school. She only uses that car whenever there’s a special occasion. It’s her favorite car.

When she arrives, she gets a message from her sister. But she knits her brows and frowns. It’s not usual for her to send her message. She should find her and talk about this later. For now, she needs to meet Yeeun. She purposely didn’t call her at 12 o’clock. She wanted to surprise Yeeun but yesterday and now aren’t a good timing.

After Seunghee parks her car, she goes to the meeting place immediately. She doesn’t have any classes today. Most of her classes for this semester has already finished and now she’s working on her graduation thesis. She’s getting busy but luckily she can still spend most of her times with Yeeun without any troubles.

Seunghee walks to the council’s office first to check on her friends that’s been doing the decorations for Yeeun and Yujin. They kept this as a secret so they could surprise not only Yeeun but Yujin too.

The office are pretty packed. Not only the council’s members are there, but her cousin Soyeon and Nayeon and her friends are also there. Seunghee is really glad that her friends can accept the presence of Yeeun inside their circle of friends and make her feel comfortable.

“Girls, I’ll return later and help all of you.” Seunghee announces and Sorn looks at her immediately.

“Where are you going?” Seunghee should be intimidated from the way Sorn questions her. But she doesn’t.

“I’m going to talk with her.” Seunghee says while looking directly at Sorn’s eyes. The girl looks surprised when Seunghee looks so serious like this.

“It’s not Seungyeon, is it?” She asks again.

“I don’t have anything to do with her anymore.” Seunghee answers with a small smile. She’s already ended things with Seungyeon last month. Yeeun helps her with that.

“I need you to be careful. I know that you’re too attached to them. They might use you by using your sister.”

“I will. I’m going now.” Sorn nods her head and watches Seunghee’s back disappearing behind the closed door.

She can only hope everything goes well on Seunghee’s side. Meeting with her sister can only bring disappointment or being pissed as results. She’s already met the said girl and she’s still confused how Seunghee still can be as nice as she is.

…

Seunghee goes to the meeting place without any thoughts inside her head. It’s unusual for her sister to talk with her during day like this. And usually it will take a café or restaurant as the place whenever they’re having talk like this. She must be in a haste to call her out during the day.

Without realizing, she stops her steps. Why does she still care so much about her younger sister after what they’ve done to her? It’s not that they’re related by blood. But why does she still care of the said girl when she’s made it clear?

_“I need you to be careful. I know that you’re too attached to them. They might use you by using your sister.”_

Sorn is right. They might use her for their sacrificial lamb. Why did she agree anyway? It’s so pointless. And she turns around only to see her sister standing in front of her.

Her hair is black now. And it’s getting longer. She’s getting pretty. She’s doing great too. No wonder her parents always chose her over Seunghee.

“You’re here…. You’re really here.” The younger girl says. She looks like she’s in disbelief when she sees Seunghee stands in front of her. She tries to take a step forward, but instead of marching straight, Seunghee finds herself taking a step backward.

Seunghee doesn’t say anything. It’s hard to open her mouth to let out a word. The girl in front of her is the reason why Seunghee is suffering. The reason why Seunghee lost the ability to give warmth to her surroundings. The reason why Seunghee always failed in front of their family’s eyes. Seunghee is always at fault. But even so, she can’t stop caring about her little sister. Even when the pain of her scar reminds her of everything.

“Tell me what you want. I’m asking you nicely for the last time. I ain’t gonna see you anymore.” Seunghee prays inside her heart that the girl in front of her won’t use her for her own pleasure or she’s going to end up disappointed again.

“Did you tell her about us being sisters?” Seunghee wants to laugh out loud and screams out her frustration. Of course. Out of the things Seunghee has expected her to answer it has to be this. Always about herself not Seunghee.

Seunghee let out a sinister laugh. It’s soft at the beginning, but as time passes by the laughter is getting louder. “Of course. Of course it has to be anything related to you. And never about me. Are you really curious about what she’ll say when she knows about us being sister? Do you really want her to know?” Seunghee is sick of this scenario. She’s getting sick with all the drama between her and her family.

“Aren’t you tired, huh? Still trying to play that good girl mask in front of mom and dad? Still trying to get Yeeun’s parents attention? DON’T EVER FORGET THAT YOU’RE THE ACTUAL REASON WHY I CAN’T CONTINUE MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SEUNGYEON. And now that I finally found someone who can heal me, you’re going to take her away from me? For the second time?”

Seunghee’s voice is shaking from the amount of frustration surging up to the surface. Her eyes are getting teary but she doesn’t care to even wipe it out. She’s tired and she’s unleashing it in front of her sister.

“You’re getting married next year. You’re the one that go choose this path. You choose it, you walk on it. I’m not going to be the one who’s going to walk on that road. I hope you understand that, Elkie-yah. And don’t you ever ask me to come back to the hell you called home. I hope you’ll never regret any of this.”

After that Seunghee leaves without saying anything while Elkie just stays at her spot. She’s completely lost her sister. Her caring old sister. The sister who used to pamper and spoil her rotten. She’s taken her for granted.

“I haven’t finished yet. I’m sorry, Unnie. I’ve made you feel disappointed again.” Elkie says. Before she leaves the building, she takes something from her pocket.

“Guess I’ll just keep the secret to myself only.” Elkie says as she walks away.

…

Sorn is not surprised when she sees Seunghee walks into the room with her straight bitchy face expression. She’s used to it by now. But she certainly doesn’t expect Seunghee to be so violent after meeting up with Elkie. She slammed the door shut, entered the meeting room and screamed on top of her lungs. There are noises of something dropped and broke.

Yujin and Jihyo immediately rush to the door and tries to open the door but it’s blocked from the inside. They know that it’s better to let Seunghee cool down and sorts all of her messy thoughts.

Not many people know Seunghee’s private information. All of them only know the girl’s name and any other that they shared at school. But it’s different with Sorn and Yujin. They might be her exes, but they know Seunghee’s past. Or more to be Seunghee’s unmentioned past. Both of them know about it. Even if Seunghee herself doesn’t.

…

In her class, Yeeun is utterly focused that it even surprises Soyeon and Dahyun who happen to sit next to her. They’re currently having their history of music class and it’s history. No wonder why many students choose to doze off. But Yeeun’s focusing ability is so strong that it amazes both of them.

They have 2 more classes before lunch and last one after lunch. And after that she can meet Seunghee and spends some time with the older girl without any disturbance. The thoughts of Seunghee is enough to make her motivated to attend her classes for today.

Out of all people she knows their name and is close with, Seunghee is the only one who doesn’t say anything to her. Not even a simple good morning text. Ignore her birthday, Seunghee doesn’t even text her from this morning. Seunghee, her own girlfriend. But she still gets to meet the older girl today and it’s really enough.

“Yah! Be careful of your facial expression. Ms. Kang is looking so intently at you.” Soyeon warns on the shell of her ear through a whisper.

Yeeun just shrugged at the warning and continues to space out. Ms. Kang is about to call Yeeun’s name when the bell rung. At that moment, Soyeon has never felt so relieved. Yeeun might get into trouble if Ms. Kang really called her name.

When the class is dismissed, Soyeon is quick to slap Yeeun’s shoulder, earning a whine from the girl. “What was that for?” Soyeon only shrugs as the answer.

“I’m never saving your ass again.” When Yeeun hears that, she shot a glare to Soyeon who’s busy giggling with Dahyun. One more class to go before lunch and hopefully she’ll get to meet Seunghee during lunch time.

Yeeun tidies her things and left the classroom. She’s going to have her class at another room near the council’s office. It’s almost like auditorium but a bit smaller in size.

As she walks, her mind wanders to the confession from Seunghee to Elkie being weird and so awkward with her or whenever the younger girl met her and Seunghee. Now that she thinks about it, Seunghee was acting weird to with Elkie. But Seunghee is always awkward with new people. But is that really the reason? It’s really weird and it’s getting on her nerves.

“Yah! You’re almost late to class. What are you doing? Why are you even here? Our class is there!” Yeeun blinks a few times. That’s when Yeeun realized Dahyun and Gahyeon have hold her hands and dragged her to their class. She must’ve been so deep in her thoughts that she doesn’t even noticed she’s almost missed her class.

“How many times left do we have?” Yeeun asks to Dahyun who’s standing behind her.

“Not more than 10 minutes. Why?” Gahyeon asks after looking at her watch to check the time.

Yeeun smiles at that. She takes her phone out and decides to call Seunghee. She lets Dahyun and Gahyeon enter the class first and have them saved a seat for her.

Usually Seunghee would pick her call up right away but this time Seunghee doesn’t. It takes 3 times ringing until Seunghee picks it up.

“ _Hello?_ ” Yeeun gleams when she hears Seunghee’s voice from the other line. The only husky voice that can make Yeeun feels a lot of things.

“Unnie, I miss you.” She says lowly so it’s only Seunghee who can hear it. No one knows about their relationship yet that’s why she always says it like it’s a big secret that no one should know.

“ _Hey, I miss you too. What are you doing right now?_ ” Hearing Seunghee’s answer always calming for her. It’s Seunghee’s voice that managed to make her feel like this. Seunghee’s voice only has already had a big impact in her life. What about the girl? Huge impact.

“Waiting for class to start. What are you doing, Unnie?” While leaning on the wall, Yeeun looks up to the ceiling and smiles. She’s been waiting to ask Seunghee about this even before they got together. And she’s glad that she can do it now.

“ _Waiting for your class to finish so I can hug you all I want._ ” Yeeun has never felt so happy like this before. Seunghee is always good at everything she does. And she always success in every single of it.

“Oh? Clingy much?” Yeeun teases. Seunghee chuckles from the other line. Seunghee’s chuckling is one of her favorite things from the older girl because it’s soothing.

“ _With my girlfriend. Isn’t that okay?_ ” Yeeun turns even redder when Seunghee says that. She’s still not used to Seunghee calling her as her girlfriend. It hasn’t sunk in yet.

“Technically, yes. But you’re making me blush. How am I supposed to do about this?” It’s always the truth that Yeeun always gets so red and flustered whenever Seunghee did something like that.

“ _Proudly walk with it?_ ” Seunghee’s teasing voice is so soft. It’s low and barely audible but it sounds good in Yeeun’s ears. This is what she certainly needs.

“You’re annoying.” That… is a fact. Seunghee really likes to mess with Yeeun and always annoys the younger girl. It’s one of her favorite activity after all.

“ _How many classes left?_ ” At the soft tone, Yeeun melts. Seunghee is always so patient and calm and understanding. Somehow she can feel her soul left a bit.

“2. This one and after lunch.” Yeeun answers while playing with her nails. She is really not in the mood for class after talking with Seunghee. She just wants to meet her girlfriend and hides inside her arms as long as she can.

“ _Oh? Whose classes?_ ” Seunghee rarely asks about Yeeun’s classes. Rather than asking about class it’s better to ask about her day. There’s just something special when Seunghee asks her like that. Well, Seunghee always treats her so special like a loyalty.

“Mr. Ong and Ms. Han.” She hears Seunghee laughs when she mentions the professors’ name. Like there’s something funny about the said name.

“ _They’re not coming today._ ” Yeeun knits her brows when the older girl easily answers. Seunghee is her senior and she might know something about it, but it’s just a mystery to her.

“How do you know?” Yeeun curiously asks. She can faintly hear a rustling noise from the other line. Seunghee might be looking for a comfortable position to sit. The older girl has a habit to talk while standing or laying down on her stomach.

“ _Yeeun, today is Friday. Mr. Ong and Ms. Han never come on Friday. Especially when it’s a morning class. They usually give us the material to study for._ ” Well, Yeeun never know about it. Mainly because she’s still a freshman and no one really knows about the professors that well in her class. It’s already been predicted, but she just never believe it. And now that Seunghee tells her about it, she’s sure. Seunghee never lie to her.

“You never tell me this before.” Yeeun whines. It’s one of Seunghee’s weaknesses along with the younger girl’s pout. It’s just… so strong that it can crumble down the protective wall Seunghee has ever made.

“ _I’ve never had the chance to._ ” It’s a fact but Yeeun still can’t help with the pout forming on her lips. Seunghee needs to control herself so she won’t be the one to ruin their plans by going out to fetch the birthday girl and kisses her senseless.

“Are you here at the campus?” Yeeun knows the answer but she asks it anyway. One way to capture the older girl’s heart easily. Even if the older girl sometimes roasts her, she just does it anyway.

“ _Yes I am. I wanted to meet you today. So make sure to come to the council’s office when you’re done. I’ve missed you so much._ ” Yeeun blushes. Seunghee always makes her flustered to no end with her words but she’s grateful that Seunghee can’t really see the red hues forming on her pale skin.

“We met yesterday?”

“ _It wasn’t enough._ ”

“Sweet talker.” Yeeun never roast Seunghee before but sure it feels so good. Hell, she’d do it again if she ever had the chance.

“ _Only for my one and only._ ” This. This is what Yeeun likes. Seunghee’s words always make her fly high and she’s not having it enough.

“I guess I’ll see you today at the office?” Yeeun asks with hope laced on her tone.

“ _Sure. Let’s grab something to eat after meeting up with the girls._ ” Yeeun ever been in love before. But it’s never fluttering and never like this. It’s a different feelings. Seunghee gives a new color in her life and it’s beautiful.

And when Seunghee ends their call, Yeeun can’t hide the smile plastered on her lips. Seunghee might not say something, but the gestures are already enough. It’s Seunghee’s way to show affections to the people she loves. And Yeeun is glad she’s one of them.

Right after her phone call ends, Soyeon and Dahyun go out from the classroom with their annoyed expression. “Those goddamned professors I swear.” Soyeon grunts. Both of them lean their back on the wall like Yeeun too.

Curious of what Seunghee told her, she decides to ask her friends if what Seunghee told her were true or not. “What happened? Are the classes cancelled?” Yeeun asked curiously. Dahyun and Soyeon look like they’re about to explode from the irritation.

“Yeah. They cancelled their classes on the last minute. Goddammit.” Wait. Seunghee is right. Looks like Yeeun needs to treat Seunghee today.

The girl smiles and bids goodbye to her friends before walking on the hallway as she heads to the council’s office. Many people greet her when she passed by. Many gave her birthday greetings too and most of them are the seniors from Seunghee’s class. She feels the creep from their stare and she realizes that they don’t like her because she’s close with the queen of their class.

Just when she turns to the last hallway that will lead her to the council’s office, she meets Siyeon and Minji who are talking about something interesting or probably funny to make Siyeon laughs that hard.

“Unnies.” Yeeun excitedly greets as she runs to both Siyeon and Minji.

The older girls turn to look at her and smile. They welcomed Yeeun into a warm hug for their youngest in the group. “Happy Birthday, sweetie.” Minji greets first and followed by Siyeon a few seconds after that. The younger girl nuzzles even more to the older two. Yeeun is clingy by nature and most people find it annoying. But the council’s members find it cute and they often tease her for being so cute in that age.

“Is Seunghee-unnie at the office?” Yeeun asks. Siyeon and Minji know that both Seunghee and Yeeun are close to the point that every time they will question about each other’s presence whenever they’re not together.

And after knowing that Yeeun is so important to Seunghee (even though they don’t know about the girl’s relationship yet), the council’s members always make sure to treat Yeeun just like how they treat Seunghee.

“She’s at the meeting room to rest because she’s a little bit tired from helping Minji-unnie to move her things out from the dorm to her own apartment.” Siyeon explains as convincing as she can so Yeeun won’t be suspicious of what they’ve been doing.

Yeeun nods in understanding because Seunghee already explained to her that she’s going to help Minji moving her things to her new apartment. But Yeeun never know that moving things could take a lot of time. Another one thing that the council’s members really want to protect is her innocence.

Yeeun is old enough to differentiate which good or bad or which is lie and truth. But Yeeun is just so innocent that the needs to protect arise just like that.

“Let’s go. The girls are waiting for us.” Minji says after breaking the hug. Yeeun nods her head and lets her seniors gently pull her to the office.

Minji knocks the door 3 times before finally opening it. When they get inside, Yeeun can hear the noises coming from party poppers and followed by the birthday song. Yeeun has her eyes closed when all of that happens. She doesn’t realize that Seunghee is walking toward her with cake on her hands.

“Yeeun, open your eyes.” Seunghee gently says. Yeeun does what Seunghee asks her to do. She’s quite surprised when she sees the room is fully decorated.

“Unnies….” Yeeun is happy. She’s happy to be able to spend her birthday with the person she loves the most and with her friends.

“Make a wish and blow the candle. We can talk later. Oh wait. CHOI YUJIN YOU NEED TO BLOW THE CANDLE TOO.” And as always, the council’s members are chaotic too today.

The office is crowded today. There’s Minnie, Miyeon, Yuju, Chaeyoung (Rosé), Seungwan, Minji, and the rest of Jihyo’s squad. Seunghee and Yeeun talking in their own world at the corner of the room. Sorn and Yujin bickering like they always do.

Sometimes, Jihyo or Yujin would throw a worried look to Seunghee and Yeeun noticed them. She didn’t say anything but sure she felt curious.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s the dress code for tonight’s party?” Sana asks from the couch she’s sharing with Mina. It looks like they got together again after breaking up with Jeongyeon. Yeeun always knows that Mina and Sana still have feelings for each other, they are the only one who doesn’t realize it.

Yeeun thinks a bit. That’s what she’s been working on even before she gave the members her birthday invitation. It’s a little bit difficult to decide what to wear. Looking at her friends intently, an idea pops up in the back of her mind. Seunghee sees that smile on Yeeun’s lips but she doesn’t really understand what it means. Well, it can be 2. Yeeun has a nice idea or she’s going to trick most of her friends.

“How about like this?” And Yeeun starts explaining about the concept of the dress code for her birthday party tonight.

Some of the girls share their opinions while some just nod their head in agreement of what they just said. While Seunghee doesn’t even participating on deciding what the dress code will be later on. She already has something to wear in her mind. But during the last of the conversation, Seunghee smirks. It’s classic but it’s exactly what she wants to wear later on.

Nayeon and Minji seem to notice Seunghee’s smirk when they accidentally look at the said girl. “Why’re you like that? It’s scary.” Minji says. Of course. Out of the people there, only Minji who can tease Seunghee like that. Seunghee looks up and changes her smirk into a grin.

“Nothing. Something just happens to pass my mind and I just like it.” Seunghee answers with a shrug and her bottom lip juts out. She looks silly, she knows. But they should know that she’s serious when she says that. And after a few minutes of talking, Yeeun finally finishes talking with the girls.

Seunghee doesn’t really like to talk about things right now and she prefers to be a listener even if it’s just for a few minutes. Because hell are going to get loose when Seunghee lost her patience. The girl only closes her eyes and puts her hands in her pocket. Her eyes shot open when she accidentally touches something in her pocket.

“Wait, our talk is done right?” The girls nod their head at Seunghee’s question and it’s Seunghee’s clue to do her thing.

“WELL, Yeeun and I have things to do after this. I’ll see you guys tonight.” Seunghee says as she grabs Yeeun’s hand and pulls the girl who was caught off guard by what Seunghee said before. Both of them have already left the room when the girls realized what has happened.

And the moment they heard the door closing, all of them start looking at each other before Sorn looks at the door and looks at Yujin with her usual all-knowing face. Yujin and Sorn look at each other and nod their head. “Something is definitely up between the two of them.” Sorn says out loud for the girls to listen.

“It’s definitely fishy. Something is really going on between them.” Yujin continues the unsaid words from Sorn’s to complete it. The rest of the girls nod their head in agreement.

…

Outside the office, Seunghee is pulling Yeeun toward the parking lot where Seunghee parked her car this morning. The older girl unlocks the car and lets Yeeun enters the car before she does the same. Yeeun is actually left dumbfounded with Seunghee’s action just now. Did the older girl hit her head?

“Where’re we going?” Yeeun asks when Seunghee drives her car fast, leaving the parking lot real quick. Seunghee shows her a smile but doesn’t answer her question.

Since Seunghee looks like she isn’t going to talk to her anytime soon, Yeeun decides to play with her phone for a while. At least until Seunghee turns to look at her and answers her question. The older girl is too focused with the road and only turns to look at Yeeun whenever they stop at the red light.

“Yah, we’re here.” Seunghee calls making Yeeun looks up and frowns when she realized Seunghee stops in front of a restaurant Elkie’s parents owned.

“What’re we doing here?” Yeeun asks as she removes her seatbelt and gets out from the car.

Seunghee looks at Yeeun with a weird look on her eyes. “To… eat?” Seunghee answers. Well, Seunghee isn’t wrong but she doesn’t have enough money to pay if they were to eat at that restaurant.

When Seunghee walks, Yeeun walks too. But the difference is Seunghee is walking with her eyes focused on her destination while Yeeun is walking while thinking and not realizing that Seunghee has turned to left. Yeeun just continues walking to the restaurant that belongs to Elkie’s parents.

“YAH! Where are you going?” Seunghee calls which makes Yeeun stops her steps. When she raises her head, she realized that Seunghee isn’t standing in front of her.

Yeeun looks so stupid in front of the restaurant’s entrance. She stands there for a solid 2 minutes before Seunghee can’t stay still and fetch the younger girl. She’s getting the second hand embarrassment from her girlfriend. Well, she’s at fault too for making Yeeun thinks they’re having lunch at that place.

“Babe, we’re not going there. It’s the restaurant 2 blocks away from this one. I can’t afford to pay such an expensive one.” Well somehow she’s glad she doesn’t let Yeeun know about Elkie being her younger sister.

When Yeeun sees the restaurant Seunghee is talking about, she can’t help but to admire it. The restaurant is far from fancy but it feels homey and cozy. Well, it’s not that big to call it restaurant. It’s more of a café. Seunghee always know a nice place like this to make her happy.

Yeeun doesn’t expect anything much when she’s still outside the café, but the moment Seunghee opens the door, nice scents are coming out and it feels like heaven. The interiors are quite something too. It’s almost like they’re eating in a place that comes out straight from the movie.

“This place is nice.” Yeeun says when Seunghee leads her to a table on the corner next to a big window which is able to let them see the view from outside. Corner table next to a window are their things ever since the day they had their get to know each other session.

“It’s still better than that expensive restaurant, don’t you think so?” It’s hard to admit, but Seunghee is right. This place is much better than any restaurants exist in Seoul. Doesn’t mean to offend anyone, but it’s merely Yeeun’s opinion. Beside, Yeeun doesn’t really like to be in that kind of place because it brings some kind of pressure to her. And place like this is exactly where Yeeun feels she belongs to.

Yeeun is busy observing the café that she doesn’t even realize the waiters has come to their table and serve their foods. It’s only when Seunghee starts to stare at her Yeeun realized. The younger girl looks surprised. She doesn’t remember on ordering but the foods served in front of her are her favorites.

“Go ahead. You’re going to like it.” Seunghee says with a smile. Yeeun nods her head and starts eating. Seunghee is right. Yeeun really like this. It tastes even better with the blue lemonade next to her.

“Unnie, these are really good.” Yeeun comments after tasting each of the dishes served in front of her.

“Told you. The foods here are the best.” Seunghee replies as she spoons some of hers and feeds it to Yeeun. The younger girl hums at the taste.

Both of them continue to eat in silent. Only speaks up whenever they are commenting the food. Seunghee looks so satisfied when Yeeun finished her foods with a bright smile. She doesn’t regret on choosing this place to spend her time with Yeeun. They’re going to meet each other on the younger girl’s birthday. But Seunghee just needs time to spend with Yeeun before the event. It’s not always enough for both of them.

Yeeun sometimes would tease the older girl for staring at her with that love struck smile. But Seunghee keeps on saying no and ends up getting teased and roasted by the younger girl. Seunghee can’t say anything else. Because Yeeun is right. She’s fallen too deep for her feelings to the younger girl. And Seunghee can only hope that Yeeun won’t give her heart away.

“Yeeunie…” Seunghee softly calls. Yeeun turns her head only to find Seunghee looking at her with pure adoration written on her face. Yeeun’s heart melt when she sees that. Seunghee is too unpredictable at some points.

“Happy birthday.” It’s a simple greeting. A simple gesture. But Seunghee just managed to make it so meaningful. She knows Seunghee is different with any other girl she’s met before. And the difference are too big to be noticed. Seunghee is cold and rarely expresses her thoughts to the public, but she has her own ways to make her friends happy. Seunghee is a cool person, but she willingly opens herself for Yeeun. She gave Yeeun her heart in advance, and Yeeun willingly held onto it.

Unlike any other girls she’s dated before, Seunghee doesn’t do anything fancy or extravagant for her birthday. She doesn’t do any mainstream things for her. Taking her to this kind of place and simply celebrates her birthday are simply the best things she’s ever experienced. She feels loved. She feels appreciated.

“Thank you, unnie.” Both of them smiles and they look like they’re actually meant together.

“You’re welcome. Oh yeah, this is for you.” Seunghee says as she takes out a small navy box from her pants pocket and hands it to Yeeun. The younger girl gladly takes it and gives Seunghee a silent question. Without any hesitation, Seunghee nods her head and lets the younger girl to open it.

When Yeeun opens the lid, her eyes sparkle. She looks up to Seunghee and smiles at the older girl. “Unnie, is this really the necklace that got sold out? The one I told you last month?” Yeeun asks. And Seunghee can’t help but to nod her head. She can’t really lie to her girlfriend. Her favorite girl.

“Well, according to what I’ve heard before, someone had her eyes on a necklace, got sad when it was sold out without having the chance to buy it, and even bawled her eyes out.” Seunghee teased as she sips on her iced latte. Yeeun’s face visibly flushes red when Seunghee says that. Well, Seunghee is right. Yeeun really wanted the necklace back then and it was a limited stock that was why Yeeun cried. And Seunghee clearly remembers about the details about it.

Seunghee smiles when Yeeun can’t take her eyes off from the necklace. The adoration Seunghee has for Yeeun is too big. She adores the girl in front of her so much that it’s getting unbearable. “Let me put that on.” Seunghee offers. At first Yeeun looks like she doesn’t want to wear it yet, but this might be the only chance that Yeeun can flex her birthday present and she accepts the offer.

Yeeun hands the box back to Seunghee and the older gladly takes it from Yeeun. She takes the necklace out and stands from her own seat. She walks to the back of Yeeun’s chair and stands behind the said girl. As if on cue, Yeeun raises her hair so it won’t get in Seunghee’s way.

Seunghee gently places the necklace on Yeeun’s collarbone and hooks the end of the necklace with ease. She returns to her seat and smiles from satisfaction. Yeeun looks even more ethereal with that necklace on.

“Unnie, what’re you going to wear tonight?” Yeeun asks. She’s really curious about this. She can predict what her friends is going to wear, but not Seunghee. She’s not even sure. At the council’s office earlier, they only decided the color for the party. That’s why she’s not sure.

Seunghee raises one of her brows. She doesn’t expect Yeeun to ask her that. She thought Yeeun was going to ask her about where she got that necklace. Turned out it was wrong. “Why do you ask?” She suspiciously asks. Yeeun scratches the back of her neck shyly.

“Well, to be honest to say, when we were talking about the dress code, you were smirking and I couldn’t really imagine you wearing dress with the decided dress code.” Yeeun admits.

Hearing that, Seunghee chuckles. Well, she can’t really blame Yeeun for thinking that way. She can’t really imagine it too, but she already has a plan for tonight.

“What are you going to do if I say I’m going to wear an onesie tonight?” Seunghee asks with one of her eyebrows raised. Yeeun looks dumbfounded when she hears the question and her expression is so priceless.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Yeeun really takes her time to understand that question coming from her girlfriend.

“I’m wearing an onesie tonight.” Seunghee says again. She’s excited to what kind of reaction Yeeun will give.

“Oh, sure. Go ahead. I’m not stopping you from doing so.” Yeeun says with a smirk.

“Okay. Thanks for the thumbs up. I hope you won’t regret your decision.” Seunghee returns the smirk Yeeun has on her lips.

And after that, both of them continue to talk and stay at the restaurant for a few hours before Seunghee takes Yeeun home and lets the younger girl to prepare herself while she invites Sorn and Yujin know to her apartment and has a serious talk with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeeun’s party is held at the ballroom of a 5 star hotel in Seoul and it starts at 7:30 PM. And the time is still a quarter before 5. Sorn and Yujin are still at Seunghee’s place to help the older girl with her things. She wasn’t lying to Yeeun when she said she was going to wear an onesie on that day. Well, Sorn and Yujin almost ridicule her too. But when she shows them her real outfit, both of them have their jaws dropped in awe. Clearly because the outfit that she chooses amazingly suits her.

Since Seunghee has asked Sorn’s help for helping her, Sorn decides to have Seunghee helps her relationship with Yujin. Nobody knows about the fact that Sorn and Yujin are only friends. Not a pair of lovers. Well, they may look like it but they’re only friends. With benefit.

They’ve known each other for a long time but this is actually the first time Seunghee sees Sorn this helpless. “Gosh, can you please stop clowning me?” Sorn jokingly snaps at Seunghee from laughing on her misery. Lucky for both of them because Yujin left earlier than expected from being called unexpectedly by her mother. And since Yujin left, Sorn finally drops the request to Seunghee only to be teased and ridiculed by the older girl tho.

“Listen, the 3 of us have known each other since high school and you are the closest to Yujin since I ever broke your hearts. Don’t you think that it’s better for you to figure it out on your own? I mean even if I help you, I don’t know how Yujin feels for you since it’s not me who’s feeling it.” Seunghee says once she recovers from the laughter.

Sorn stares at the ceilings for a while as if there’s an answer written there. Seunghee is right tho. It’s not Seunghee the one who feels it. It’s the two of them. She and Yujin. To be honest to say, ever since they entered college and enrolled to the same major, Sorn didn’t even expect her to catch some feelings for the girl who’s slightly older than her. They’ve been on this game for a while and honestly it’s getting tired for Sorn. She really can’t hold it in anymore.

“Well, I can help you a bit. If you really want me to help you.” Seunghee easily says while looking at her nails as if those are the most interesting thing in the world. Sorn looks at her suspiciously but she’s still expecting something good coming from the older girl. 

Seunghee suddenly turns serious without any warning, Sorn gets startled when Seunghee smirks. “Confess to her.” Seunghee says with one of her brows raised. Sorn is about to throw hands to the older girl if she doesn’t continue it.

“Listen, I’m not saying you should confess to her just like that. I’ve already said I got a nice plan for you. But let’s just hope Yujin will say yes to you.” Sorn nods her head when Seunghee starts to explain the said plan to the younger girl.

Sorn has a bright smile on her face when Seunghee finished her explanation. She’s satisfied with the explanation but still afraid of the outcome when they do it. She can say that it’s enough for now, they can talk about it later on. They still have a day to talk about this and make Sorn’s dream comes true.

“Now, do you want to make her surprised or not?” Sorn nods her head. Seunghee knows she’s going to look stupid at first but no one will be able to judge her later on.

Sorn and Seunghee prepare their selves for tonight. Starting from the makeup, their hair, and their outfit. It’s perfectly done. And all that left is the preparation at the party later that night. They might need some help from Soyeon, Minnie, Miyeon, and Dahyun who happen to be in charge of the music at the party. Sorn and Minnie are pretty close, she can ask her for some help. Seunghee can’t ask any help from Soyeon or her secret is going to be revealed and it’s definitely not save for her.

…

It’s already 7 o’clock, Yeeun has already finished her preparation for the event tonight. Her party is starting in 30 minutes, and she can’t help but to feel anxious. She’s nervous about what she’s going to announce later on. It’s her selfish request for wanting to hide it until her birthday, she just can’t help it. Maybe the whole campus will know about it after tonight and it’s just so nerve wrecking.

Elkie who has been accompanying Yeeun since her preparation is confused from her best friend’s behavior. It’s not usual for her to see Yeeun this nervous. The said girl rarely gets nervous, but when she does it can only mean something. There’s something that she needs to say or there’s something that she’s scared of. But when she observes the girl again, she finds a smile plastered on the girl’s face. It’s small but it’s an indicator that Yeeun isn’t nervous because something is haunting her mind.

“Is there something that you want to tell me, Yeeunie?” Elkie asks after observing the girl for hours. Yeeun jumps from the sudden voice. She forgets that Elkie is also there with her. Hiding things from Elkie is going to be hard.

“It’s not something like that. I’m just nervous that there’ll be so many people at the party tonight.” Elkie knows it’s a lie, but she just let it go. She doesn’t want to pry it now. Maybe she’s going to announce something later? That… Elkie isn’t sure yet but she’s sure there might be some tea later tonight.

Yeeun looks at Elkie nervously and tries to act calm. She doesn’t want to let Elkie know that she’s hiding something from her best friend. “Did you ask someone to be the mc for your event?” Elkie decides to ask. She doesn’t want her friend to be so nervous around her like this. It’s better for her to avoid any topics that might be the source of her anxiety.

Yeeun nods her head and checks her phone because it’s vibrating on the table. It might be from Minji or Siyeon. Yeeun asked both of them to be the mc for her party because it might get boring later on. but different from her expectation, it’s not Minji or Siyeon. It’s her girlfriend’s ex, Seungyeon. At first she knits her brows from confusion, but when she opens the message Yeeun let out a squeal that surprises not only Elkie but Yeeun’s parents that’re about to check on their daughter.

“What’s happening?” Yeeun’s father gently asks after calming his heartbeat. Yeeun turns to look at her parents and giggles.

“I’m going first, my friends are already here.” Yeeun answers. She almost slips out the g word out in front of her parents and Elkie. They can’t know about this yet. Yeeun left the room and looks for the elevator on the hallway.

She’s become friends with Seungyeon when Seunghee asked her to accompany the older girl to meet her ex. She needed some closure from the girl and by the end of the day, Seungyeon and Yeeun became friends. It’s not that complicated. Seunghee listened to what Seungyeon wanted to say and Seunghee let her own opinion out.

And now that she’s meeting the older girl again, she can’t help but to feel excited. The older girl has gone for a while to do her file because she’s going to return to the same university she used to enroll. Seungyeon told her that she’s at the lobby waiting for her fiancé. Well, Seungyeon told them that she’s getting engaged with one of Seunghee’s close relative. But she doesn’t remember the said girl’s name.

Yeeun doesn’t need to look around to search for Seungyeon because the older girl is so easy to find. Just look for a long haired girl and wearing an off shoulder black dress. Honestly, the two of them look like a couple if people were to judge them from the clothes they choose to wear.

“Unnie!” Yeeun calls. Her voice reaches the older girl’s ears but it also catches a lot of attention from other people.

Seungyeon turns around and witness Yeeun running to her with a pair of stiletto. Rather than concerning about her safety, she’s wondering of how Yeeun can still run in that heels. That’s really crazy, Seungyeon thought.

“Hey, Yeeunie.” Seungyeon greets when Yeeun is already in front of her. Luckily both of them don’t get awkward even if weeks have passed since the last time they talked.

“Hi, unnie. How’ve you been?” Yeeun asks with a bright smile. At first, Seungyeon didn’t like the fact that Yeeun looks like a kid sometimes. But now, she’s glad because she’s seen that Yeeun is actually a sweet girl with a kid like visual. Clingy, pouty, and a little bit childish. At least, Seunghee doesn’t get another mature girl, just like her.

“I’m great, Yeeunie. How about you? Happy that you’re going to be an adult soon?” Seungyeon teases.

Yeeun giggles and nods her head. Seungyeon feels so happy when she sees Yeeun being this happy. Yeeun being this happy can only mean one thing. Seunghee and Yeeun is good and Seunghee really treats her well. Both of them continue to talk for a while, until Seungyeon’s fiancé come. 

The girl has chubby cheeks and her hair is long. Somehow she looks familiar. Seungyeon notices the awkward tension between her fiancé and her ex’s girlfriend. “Yeeun, this is my fiancé, Kwon Eunbin. Eunbin, this is Seunghee’s girlfriend, Jang Yeeun.” The girl called Eunbin looks like she just saw a ghost in front of her.

Kwon…Eunbin… why does that name sound familiar to Yeeun? Her head somehow feels dizzy but she needs to show the way to Seungyeon and Eunbin. But before she could do so, Elkie has come to fetch her. Apparently, her parents need to talk to her for a little bit. Before Yeeun’s back disappear behind the wall, Eunbin lets her eyes lingers on the girl for a bit longer.

Elkie smiles when she sees Eunbin. ‘Finally…’ she thought to herself. Replacing Yeeun, Elkie decides to take over the thing Yeeun was about to do. She takes Seungyeon and Eunbin to the ballroom. It’s almost the time for the party to start. When Yeeun finished her talk, then the party is starting. Eyeing every single corner of the ballroom, Elkie is left with one thought. ‘It’s time for me to make things work this time. You’re going to meet the love that you’ve lost before.’ And she joins the crowd after that.

Meanwhile Seunghee has been waiting in her car for the clock shows 07:30. She and Sorn has an important act to do that night. And she needs to make it extravagant. She hopes that she can witness how speechless Yeeun is going to be when she sees what she’s wearing. Except for the onesie that she says.

She and Sorn have arrived to the hotel and both of them are going to enter from the back entrance. Seunghee knows every turn and corners without even looking because the hotel is hers from her deceased grandparents. She used to come to check on it every given time, but she hasn’t for a while. Both of them are really wearing that Pokémon onesie Seunghee happens to have. Probably from their last sleepover.

When Seunghee gets out from her car, she notices a car that somehow looks so familiar to her. Red Ferrari. It can’t be their cousin from Taiwan right? She can only hope that it’s true. But when she checks it one more time, she exhales her breath in relief. The plate number is different. She’s thinking a lot of things right now. And she needs to calm down.

“Ready or not, we need to do this. You hear me, Sorn?” Seunghee might act confident like what she does just now, but she’s actually dying inside. She’s curious of how Yeeun would react to her tonight. And how they’d announce their relationship to their friends. It’s the hardest task she ever has in this life.

From the corner of her eyes, Seunghee can see Sorn almost cower up from the fright of Yujin’s reaction to her. She takes Sorn’s hand in hers and pulls her with her. “I understand how you feel but we need to do this.” Seunghee says while pulling the younger girl’s hand and leads her the way to the ballroom without people seeing them.

Well, at least one of them is calm enough to think straight and not freaking out in the last minute. Being in love is hard indeed. Look at what they’re willing to do for the girl they liked. Oh Seunghee and Chonnasorn Sajakul are in love and no one can stop them from doing what they’ve been planning for that night.

When Seunghee and Sorn got into the ballroom, their outfits catch every pair of eyes inside there. Including Yeeun’s. But luckily they remembered to put their masks on or they’re really going to embarrass their selves that night. Yeeun looks so speechless when she gets closer to Seunghee while Sorn looks like she’s about to faint from having her eyes meet with Yujin’s.

Yeeun is about to say something to Seunghee when the light suddenly dimmed and turning into a black out. Seunghee smirks from winning the time. She’s glad that Miyeon is capable in helping a secret task like this as she’s the clumsiest amongst the council’s member.

The light is back on but Yeeun can’t find Seunghee in front of her. But when the light focused on a stage near the music equipment, Yeeun gasps. There she found Seunghee wearing a suit that manages to capture a lot of heart just by looking. Not only that. Her hair. Her freaking hair. She cuts it short. How the fuck- But sure. Her girlfriend looks so fucking pretty with that suit and that hair.

Sorn is next to the older girl and she’s stunning. Turning to look at Yujin, Yeeun smiles. The older girl has that familiar look on her face. Yujin is in love but she’s too shy to admit it. Or more like she’s scared to admit it. She turns her focus to the girls on the stage who’re still testing their things out. Siyeon and Minji are looking at the 2 girls with a proud smile on their faces. It’s really time for them to admit their feelings to the person they liked.

When Seunghee locks her eyes with Yeeun, she gives the younger girl a soft smile and gestures her to get on the stage. But there’s something that stops Yeeun from approaching the stage. As if challenging Seunghee to do what she wants to do. Seunghee can only smile when she sees Yeeun being like that. She purposely chose this song to secretly confess to Yeeun. But it’s okay. The baby does what the baby wants.

The intro starts when Dahyun plays the piano gracefully. Seunghee closes her eyes and starts singing.

**_When I wait for you alone  
It’s like I’m on another planet  
From here to where you are  
How long will it take  
I wonder, but cannot imagine_ **

Back then when Seunghee hasn’t known Yeeun yet, she’s waited for Seungyeon to come home to her. But right now, having Yeeun inside her arms feels like an indescribable pleasure creeping inside her. It always feels like hell if Yeeun isn’t by her side even for a second. She’s used to the younger girl’s presence beside her. A day without Yeeun feels like being trapped inside a dark and cold room. And she would think, when she can see Yeeun again.

****

**_Come over to me a little faster  
It’s so dark here for me  
without you  
Here I am with my arms wide open  
Ready to hug you anytime_ **

It feels great when they actually got to talk with other after a long awkward time. And it’s even great when they got together. Almost like puzzle pieces finding their other pieces to be one. To form a real picture of how they’re going to be.

****

**_Come across the universe between you and I  
Would you like to come over to me  
Come across the universe between you and I  
Fly over to me, don’t keep me waiting any longer_ **

Sometimes, being with Yeeun can mean that she’s going through another version of her that she created as she mask she wore in front of people to be herself. She needs to be who she is to be able to love Yeeun. Loving starts from your own and Seunghee is glad she manages to be able to do so. For her and for Yeeun.

**_I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now eh eh  
I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now_ **

Seunghee doesn’t like to keep people waiting. If she likes them then she’ll straight forwardly told the said people that she liked them. But she doesn’t when she’s with Yeeun. She’s willing to wait for the younger girl. that’s the only process Seunghee is willing to endure. Before, it was Seungyeon to endure it. But now, Yeeun is her one and only. Seunghee will wait for her patiently. No matter what kind of monsters she’s hiding under her bed. But one precise thing is, she needs Yeeun and she’s willing to wait for a long time.

****

**_When I see you far away  
It’s like we have different thoughts  
How long am I supposed to wait here  
I wonder, it’s just frustrating_ **

There’re so many times Yeeun can only watch Seunghee from a far, as if they’re in a different places at the different time. It can be so frustrating as hell but exciting at the same time. The way they see things are different, but that’s their things that complement the lacking aspect in their life. Yeeun is objective and Seunghee is realistic. They’re a little bit different but sometimes the same. There’re parts of them that still longed to be with each other fully. But now’s not the time yet.

**_Come over to me fast now  
It’s so gloomy here without you  
Hands held tight,  
I’m all ready not to lose you_ **

Without each other is just plainly filled with longing and missing. As if there’re some parts of them missing and needed to be found. But when they’re together that feelings are gone and the longing would go away, even if it’s for a little while. Spending time with each other is gold and it’s just lonely if their other halves aren’t with them. One thing they can ensure is, they’re not ready to lose each other.

**_Come across the universe between you and I  
Would you like to come over to me  
Come across the universe between you and I  
Fly over to me, don’t keep me waiting any longer_ **

**_I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now eh eh  
I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now_ **

The people inside the venue are serenaded by Seunghee and Sorn’s voices. How soft and gentle they sang their own line and how they harmonized with each other is gold and it’s too good to end so fast. This moment is going to be engraved at their deepest part of memories and hearts. Just acts like Seunghee and Sorn’s singing can end every bad things in this cruel life. Thinking that, Yeeun just chuckles to herself. She’s being nonsense and it’s really affected by her cringy girlfriend. 

**_Though it seems like far away  
Your shadow is just  
within my grasp  
Want to hug you tight, feel how I feel  
Won’t let you go, I’m waiting for you now_ **

Even if one day Yeeun is going to be separated from Seunghee, she’s going to make sure that she’ll find her for sure. No matter how far they are. Even if it’ll be just like how people ran to catch their own shadow, Yeeun will keep on going to look for her girlfriend. Yeeun loves her yesterday, today, and tomorrow. It’s a vow that she swears she’s going to keeps on protecting. Even if she has to face so many challenges in the future.

**_Come across the universe between you and I  
Would you like to come over to me  
The space between you and I, the universe in between  
I will fill it up with you, come over to me_ **

****

**_I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now eh eh  
I’m waiting for you now eh eh  
Baby I need you now  
Baby I need you now  
Baby I need you now_ **

When Seunghee and Sorn have already finished singing, the guests give them a standing ovation with a big smile plastered on their face. And now the big question is… how to confess to this people that she and Yeeun have been dating? This is so freaking hard. But that thoughts need to go now, because Yeeun is walking gracefully to her.

Seunghee and Sorn put down their mics and walk down from the stage to join their friends. But instead of joining them, their circle of friends can certainly see Yeeun pulling Seunghee harshly by the hand. They just stare from suspicion that there’s something between the two of them. And Yeeun’s action or behavior just shows it all.

Seunghee just smiles when she witnesses how flustered Yeeun is right at the moment but she doesn’t want to mention it and just let it be. Yeeun is beautiful with that dress on. Her short blonde hair is growing so fast as it almost touches her shoulder. And she isn’t going to let Yeeun dye her hair anymore. She needs to let her scalp rest.

Yeeun knows Seunghee is staring at her from behind and it doesn’t even help a bit. She’s still flustered from how Seunghee indirectly tells everyone that she’s in love with her. Her friends probably have caught the meaning behind their action. It’s okay. This is their business and their privacy.

Once they can hear the music faintly, Yeeun knows that they’re already a little bit far from the venue and she pins Seunghee to one of the pillars surrounding the hotel. The hallways are empty and no one is allowed to pass by since it’s blocked and completely reserved.

Looking at Seunghee this close, something inside Yeeun just snaps. Pushing herself closer to the older girl, she can faintly hear the music coming from the hall. The newest release from Taylor Swift. Minding no one, Yeeun closes the gap and claims the older girl’s lips on her own. And almost matching with the situation, Yeeun catches some of the lyrics even if it’s faint. And it goes like this.

**_Hush, when no one is around, my dear_ **

**_You'll find me on my tallest tip-toes_ **

**_Spinning in my highest heels, love_ **

**_Shining just for you_ **

Right, Yeeun is shining only for Seunghee to see. Only for the older girl. The said girl was intoxicated from how beautiful her girlfriend is, her soft and warm lips, and how good she smells right now. She must’ve wore the perfume Seunghee bought for from the last time they went out together. Putting her hands on Yeeun’s waist, Seunghee pulls Yeeun even closer than before and kisses the younger girl even harder not caring if their lipsticks are going to be smudged later on.

Seunghee has never fallen so deep in love before. Yeeun is her first. The only person that can take her out from her comfort zone. The only person that gets Seunghee thinking she’s finally found her soulmate and willing to give her everything for the girl in front of her.

When both of them parts their lips, Seunghee has a soft smile on her face. She pulls Yeeun in her arms for a hug and let them be just like that for a few minutes. Maybe letting Yeeun gets into her personal space and lets her girlfriend knows how she’s feeling is a wrong thing because the younger girl is giggling while snuggling closer to hear her heart beat. It feels great to be able to be like that. As if the world is their own and the time has stopped for their sake.

To be honest to say, Seunghee is afraid of how their relation is going to be when they announce it later on. She was about to give up from the feeling. She hasn’t started it yet and here she goes wanting to give up just like that. If she does it then she’ll be just the same like how she was when she was with Sorn or Yujin and even the same with how Seungyeon treated her. She needs to be brave for both of them.

“Can I be honest with you?” Seunghee asks in which Yeeun hums as the answer. The older girl gently detaches herself from Yeeun warmth. It’s disappointing but Yeeun needs to listen to this. Because no matter what happens later on, it’s something between them only.

Yeeun looks at the older girl with a worried face. The older girl eases the frown on her forehead gently with her thumb before she strokes Yeeun’s cheeks. “I’m afraid… of us.” Seunghee admits. Her voice shaking from the fear she feels inside her heart. The younger girl can see the fear from her favorite orbs. Yeeun understands because both of them have bad memories from their past’s love lives. Yeeun also has fear but she never show it because it will only make her seems weak.

But now, seeing Seunghee who has been so strong all the times they’re together, this vulnerable, it makes Yeeun thinks. Maybe being in love doesn’t mean to be strong all the time. But also let your fear controls you and be honest with each other. Because, a relationship without a fear can also mean that a relationship without honesty. With fear, you get to be honest with each other. Without fear, it can mean you’re not only lying to yourself but to your other significant half.

“I know how you’re feeling, unnie. I’m afraid too. Afraid of everything ahead of us.” Yeeun answers while holding the hands on her cheeks. She’s afraid too. Of everything they’re going to experience in the future. But there’s one thing that she’s sure of. She’ll keep on loving Seunghee as always.

Seunghee softens her gaze when she realized Yeeun is slightly shaking. “I guess both of us are really made for each other, aren’t we?” When Yeeun hears her favorite chuckle from her favorite person, she immediately knows that Seunghee is not doubting herself anymore.

“I love you, Yeeunie.” Seunghee declares. It’s not like Yeeun doesn’t know about it. In fact, Seunghee’s appearance might looks like she’s trying to intimidate someone, but in reality she’s quite cheesy too. And she’ll declare her love for the younger girl to hear. Sometimes appearance is fooling people. OH SEUNGHEE IS WHIPPED FOR JANG YEEUN. There we go. Now that’s more like it.

“Unnie, I want to say I love you back, but we need to return to the venue now. They might start looking for us.” Yeeun says. Seunghee nods her head and offers her left hand for Yeeun to take. Both of them walks back to the venue to refrain people make up nonsense assumption.

When both of them return to the venue, instead of getting quiet, the venue is having more crowd than earlier, causing Yeeun to panic. She doesn’t remember inviting so many people last time. But maybe most of them are her parents’ colleague. Oh no. if her parent’s colleague is here, she needs to announce her relationship with Seunghee faster or she’ll end up getting paired up by one of the suitors that her parents have invited. Shit. She should’ve known this.

Sensing Yeeun’s discomfort, Seunghee immediately pulls the younger girl close to her until they make it to where Sorn and the rest are. Spotting Sorn is easy. Just look for a woman in a long straight amber hair with a foreigner face. There you got it. Speaking of Sorn…. Yeeun suddenly got an idea. She immediately breaks free from her girlfriend and pulls Sorn away for a while and whispers something in her ear. Sorn looks so serious while listening to what the younger girl wants to say and she nods her head. After that she whispers back on Yeeun’s ear. And thanks to that, Yeeun’s face glows so bright and it’s making Seunghee suspicious.

After the talk, Yeeun immediately goes to her parents, while Sorn is typing something on her phone and then she gets a call not too long after that. It’s making her suspicious.

“Unnie, can I ask?” Miyeon suddenly appears out of nowhere. Seunghee’s heart almost jumps when she hears the younger girl’s voice, but nods her head nonetheless.

“Sure. Go ahead.” Seunghee lets her junior to ask her. But she’s a little bit cautious to what kind of questions. If it’s one that can reveal her relationship with Yeeun, then she won’t answer any of it. She’s made up her mind.

Miyeon looks at the people behind her, which only consists of the council’s members and their friends plus Seungyeon, Eunbin, and Irene –Seungwan’s girlfriend-. Now she should really feel the cold seeping in. are they going to let Miyeon asks her that little something?

“Are you going to confess to Yeeunie today?” Miyeon innocently asks which makes Seunghee blinks her eyes a few times, taking her time to understand the question before answering the girl.

“Excuse me? Why should I?” Seunghee asks. She can see the girls’ reaction from behind and it’s honestly amusing. Do they really want to know that badly?

Miyeon turns to look at the people behind her and sighs. That girls are going to be in a problem once this party is finished. They’re lucky that the boys haven’t come home from their last concert.

The girl next to her clears her throat once and regains her composure. “I mean…this is her birthday. I thought you’re going to confess to her.” Miyeon explains while Seunghee just chuckles and shakes her head.

“This is her party. I’m not going to ruin it. Unless she wants me to.” Seunghee explains. Well, it’s not entirely lie though. It’s made up right at that moment, but she really means it. Yeeun asked her to announce it on the girl’s birthday which is today. And if Yeeun wants to do it, she is going to do it with her. No matter what happens. As long as Yeeun is happy. Miyeon nods her head from the explanation. Then the girl shows a bright smile as a sign of gratitude for Seunghee.

Not too long after Miyeon goes back to where she’s been for the whole time, someone starts playing the piano. Seunghee squints her eyes when she sees Minnie and Yeeun there. And just before Yeeun starts to sing, Siyeon gets on the stage with a mic on her hand.

“Before our birthday girl starts singing, let’s call another guest here. Personally requested by Yeeunie herself. Her girlfriend, Oh Seunghee.”

Seunghee’s eyes widened from the way Siyeon called her. But she said…it was personally requested by Yeeunie. Damn. Yeeun is really announcing their relationship just like this. Seunghee doesn’t mind it when her friends start to squeal like dolphins or when the murmurings around her is getting loud. For now, all she needs to focus in is her girlfriend only.

Yeeun can see the surprise written on her Seunghee’s face when Siyeon announced Seunghee as her girlfriend. But when her girlfriend walks like she owns the room, the confidence and the aura from the older girl quickly spread. People should know the reason why Seunghee is her one and only. And the reason why she’s going to be Yeeun’s last. She’s still young to decide it, but she’s made her mind.

After Seunghee got up at the stage, Siyeon hands her a mic for her to sing with her girlfriend. But before she sits next to Yeeun, she raises one of her brows and gives her a look. And Yeeun knows. She’s not going to make it save tonight.

Minnie starts playing the piano after Yeeun gives her the cue. With her delicate fingers move, a sweet melody starts playing and Seunghee knows this song as much as Yeeun does.

**_Going out tonight_ ** **_  
Changes into something red  
Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress  
Everything she never had she's showing off_ **

Seunghee gently starts. Even if they didn’t who to sing first, Seunghee just knows. She can feel it. Sometimes, she doesn’t need to speak to be in sync with Yeeun. They know each other the best and they don’t need to let a word out. All they need to do is look at each other’s eyes.

Only this time. Only this time, she’s going to have Yeeun for herself and she won’t repeat the same mistakes over and over again. Even if it’s hard, she’s going to be herself and stops worrying about her pasts anymore. All she can see is the future with Yeeun beside her.

**_Driving too fast_ ** **_  
Moon is breaking through her hair  
She said it was something that she won't forget  
Having no regrets is all that she really wants_ **

_She remembers that one time she brought Yeeun out for a late night drive when the said girl couldn’t sleep on a busy and crowded Saturday night. Yeeun asked her to lower down the window glass for her to feel the wind. Without even thinking twice, Seunghee just complied with it. The younger girl look so peaceful with her short blonde hair blown by the night breeze._

_Seunghee and Yeeun rarely talk about their personal thoughts and what’s troubling them. But that night, Yeeun looked so troubled and looked like she wanted to say something. But she didn’t. Seunghee wanted to coax it out from the younger girl, but Seunghee knew that it’d be pointless if she did so. Instead, she just drove faster and brought both of them to Seunghee’s favorite place. The lake by the park._

_Only 3 days passed after they became girlfriends. And Seunghee acted like she knew how to handle the younger girl. She would never do extravagant thing unless it’s important and held a lot of memories for her._

_They sat on the ground while watching at the peaceful scenery. The moon was reflected by the lake’s surface and it’s beautiful. Yeeun was sitting between Seunghee’s legs as she rested her head on the older girl’s shoulder. Seunghee pulled her closer and cuddled the younger girl just to keep them warm._

_They stayed put like that for a few minutes until Yeeun decided to let something out from her mouth. “Unnie…” She gently called. Seunghee looked at her girlfriend and hummed, telling the younger girl that she was listening to her._

_Yeeun still had that troubled expression on her face and Seunghee really wanted to just make the younger girl let it all out._

_“Is there something you want to tell me, Yeeun-ah?” Seunghee gently asked. Yeeun looked up and her eyes met with Seunghee’s gentle orbs._

_“I…I’m just scared.” Yeeun admitted. Seunghee didn’t say anything else, but she did patiently wait for Yeeun to continue where she left._

_“Sometimes I’d wonder if this was real. If both of us were real. And I got scared because I didn’t want this to be just dream and one day you’d leave me. I don’t want both of us to have regret with this whole thing.” Yeeun snuggles closer to Seunghee and Seunghee could feel the younger girl’s shaking from the fear she had._

_Seunghee couldn’t say she never think about it before. She had for a few times, but she would think positively about it. She could understand how Yeeun felt. She was young. But at this age, Yeeun would finally learn and that was the thing that would help Yeeun to learn. Time would help Yeeun to understand and the pain could help her grow._

_“I know how that feel, because I do feel the same with you. But you know what Yeeunie, the important thing is for us to enjoy every moment of it. If it’s ending, then we can just let go. Even if it’s harder to do than saying. We are not going to stay forever, but the memories will.”_

_Yeeun listened to what Seunghee said and she felt relieved. Seunghee didn’t make fun of her, instead she consoled her with her words. And it’s quite soothing. “I hope we won’t be having any regret in the future.” Yeeun said as she closed her eyes and listened to Seunghee’s heartbeat._

_Instead of saying anything else, Seunghee just held her closer and stopped thinking about anything else. ‘I need to be strong for the both of us. I don’t want to have regrets too, Yeeunie.’ Seunghee said to no one else other than her._

_And they spent that night with Seunghee gazing at the stars on the night sky and Yeeun in her arms sleeping like a baby in her mother’s arm._

**_We're only getting older, baby_ ** **_  
And I've been thinking about it lately  
Does it ever drive you crazy  
Just how fast the night changes?_ **

Both Yeeun and Seunghee sing on the chorus together and their eyes meet with each other’s. Being in love before and being in love now has a lot difference. Their love lives were cruel but now it’s beautiful, because they met the right person for each other. And Seunghee knows now. The reason Yeeun chooses this song. It’s the continuation from that night. The unanswered questions, the ambiguous silence, Seunghee understands now.

**_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_ ** **_  
Disappearing when you wake up  
But there's nothing to be afraid of  
Even when the night changes  
  
_ **

Sometimes Yeeun would wonder if all of this were just dreams and disappear one day like a bubble pop. But that night, Seunghee gave her the answer. Right now, there’s nothing that she should be afraid of. Because as the night change, she’s going to stay the same and it won’t change her. Not even a bit. And moreover, it’ll never change Seunghee from loving her.

**_“_ ** **_It will never change me and you_ ** **_”_ **

Seunghee and Yeeun are going to remain forever and nothing will change from them. ‘Let’s love each other from now on without having any fears to what other might think.’ Both of them let the promise flies in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this story :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of you are waiting for my story to continue, thank you so much   
> here you go... happy reading ~

2 days have passed since Yeeun’s birthday party and today is Yujin’s birthday. The girl doesn’t have any plan on going all out as she doesn’t really like having a big party like that. Even if she’s going to celebrate is as small as she could, it’s not going to stop Sorn from keep on preparing the surprise plan that she and Seunghee made on the last minute.

Sorn has been busy since yesterday since she’s preparing the party and the surprise at once. Yujin has been keeping her busy too. And Sorn is afraid if Yujin is going to figure it anytime soon. But knowing how blind Yujin is, Sorn is sure that Yujin won’t figure it out.

Seunghee and Yeeun have gone public with their relationship and the students’ from the college finally stopped making their moves toward Yeeun and Seunghee and it’s the greatest thing that ever happened as Seunghee and Yeeun don’t really like breaking people’s heart. And Sorn is also glad that her classmates won’t bombard her with questions or complaints about wanting to know and get close with the current hot issue of music department.

“CHONNASORN SAJAKUL!” But then again, she still regrets agreeing when Seunghee told her plan on how to confess to Yujin as she’s now becoming the latter’s personal advisor. She doesn’t mind it, but it’s getting frustrating.

When she turns around, she looks like she’s about to complain. But when she sees Yujin coming behind Seunghee, she closes her mouth immediately. She can see the smirk forming on the corner of Seunghee’s lips. Oh how she wished she could wipe that annoying smirk from her.

“What’s up, unnie?” Sorn lazily greets the older girl. Seunghee only grins and pushes Yujin a little bit too hard, causing the girl to bump into Sorn. And Sorn, bless her quick reflex, manages to catch Yujin before she can crash into Sorn and makes them landed on the tiles.

“It’s not me the one who’s up with something. I’m going to leave now. See ya, lovebirds.” Seunghee leaves just like that, waving her hands to the girls. Sorn is about to complain, but Seunghee’s back as disappeared behind the closed door.

Slowly exhaling her breath, Sorn finally lets go of Yujin. She can’t let Yujin hear her loud heartbeat. And she can’t afford to let Yujin knows about the feeling she has for the slightly older girl. Sorn looks at Yujin’s eyes before pulling the girl to sit beside her. Sorn was painting something on the floor when Seunghee brought Yujin to her.

“Sorn…” Yujin softly calls. Her voice is so small that Sorn almost missed it. Yujin’s voice is usually soft but never this soft. It’s almost like she’s afraid to tell Sorn something.

Sorn stops what she’s doing to sit by Yujin’s side. The girl looks like she’s deep in her thoughts which Sorn doesn’t like. Yujin tends to overthink about something and her condition can suddenly drop. Sorn doesn’t really want to think about it but she’s really worried. Without saying anything, Sorn grabs Yujin’s hands and gently squeezes them.

“Is there something bothering you?” Sorn asks. Yujin looks up and sighs.

“My parents have been really persistent this few days. They kept on pestering me to accept one from the boys they’ve introduced to me. They are mostly the sons from my parents’ colleague. And anyone could’ve known what will happen if I accept it.” Yujin stops but Sorn knows that it’s still not finished yet. this is the part that scares Sorn. The ambiguous silence and the ambiguous pause in the air.

The tension on Yujin’s body still hasn’t been lifted yet. The bad news have yet to come. Sorn just needs to wait until Yujin drops the bomb. And the silence doesn’t even last for 5 minutes when Yujin decides to open her mouth again.

“I snapped at them this morning. I just couldn’t take it anymore. They’ve been so pestering that I don’t think I can endure it any longer.” Yujin stops again and Sorn is willing to wait. Even if it’s going to take a long time.

“What did you tell them?” Sorn gently asks.

“I told them I’ve been seeing someone all this time.” Yujin replies. And there’s this pain in the littlest corner of Sorn’s heart. That hurts, but Sorn can’t show it in front of the girl.

“Does that have something to do with me?” Sorn curiously asks. Well, Yujin needs to have a better explanation for this.

Yujin looks at her for a few seconds before turning away. Sorn is feeling suspicious of something. This better be something other than what she thinks of or she’s going to explode. But when she sees Yujin’s cheeks turning pink, Sorn puts away that thoughts immediately. Yujin looks cute with that pinkish cheeks of hers.

“Well, actually, I told them I’d bring the person I’ve been seeing tomorrow. I’d introduce the said person to them tomorrow. And…. I told Seunghee-unnie about it. She told me to ask…you…” Sorn stops thinking for a few seconds. She takes a few minutes to process everything Yujin has told her.

“Wait…you want me to meet your parents?” Sorn asks when she finally, freaking finally, realized what Yujin meant. Yujin looks at her and nods her head. Oh god, this is too good to be true. But Yujin’s parents’ know who Sorn is. The plan is easily ruined that way. The voice on the back of her mind is clearly loud enough to make her remember about the plan.

Thinking it thoroughly, Sorn nods her head and accepts Yujin’s offer. “I hope they won’t get mad later on.” Yujin looks at her with that cute expression making Sorn wants to pinch that cheeks so badly. She finally let go of Yujin’s hands and looks away to answer the girl’s questioning expression.

“I mean, you know how your parents are…” Sorn mutters. Yujin looks down as she hears that. She doesn’t lie though. Yujin’s parents are known as strict and homophobic people. Both of them know it, but Yujin still takes the risk so she can be with Sorn. It’s now or never situation Yujin has never faced before. But for her sake and Sorn’s, she’s willing to take the risk. Even if it means by letting everything go.

Yujin looks up again and finds herself staring at the painting on the floor. It’s almost looked like a red bird spreading its wings. And the bird looks like a phoenix with fire licking the said creature’s feather. “Were you asked by Ten to help him paint this?” Yujin asks. Ten is Sorn’s best friends from the days they were in Thailand. And both of them have a similar habit which is drawing. But in Sorn’s case, it’s painting. But still, she likes music from the bottom of her heart.

“No. actually it was me the one who asked him to draw this.” Sorn replies. The music department is going to have a new project that involves the councils and Sorn is actually in charge of the decoration and arts. If there’s someone to take care of it, the one who suits it the most is Sorn.

Yujin knows about Sorn passion for drawing and painting. Music was actually Sorn’s second choice when she was trying to apply for college. But since she knew her best friends applied for the music department, Sorn did the same and Yujin was glad that Sorn still chose them even if it was by letting one of her dreams go.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this from a long time ago, but I’m just afraid to ask. Can I?” Yujin starts. Without looking at her, Sorn hums as the answer.

Yujin sighs. She hopes she won’t regret her decision later on. “Are you seeing someone right now?” Yujin asks. Sorn doesn’t answer but from the body language, Yujin knows. To be honest, Yujin doesn’t understand why she has to hurt herself this bad whenever it comes to Sorn. It’s not like they’re official or anything, but it just hurt. They’re only friends with benefit, yes, Yujin understands that part. But no one can blame her for developing some feelings for the said friend, right?

“Let’s stop this whole thing, Sorn-ah.” Yujin timidly says. She doesn’t want this to end, but she doesn’t want to hurt herself more.

“Sure. It’s not healthy for us anyway.” Sorn coldly answers. And taking that as the answer, Yujin stands to leave. She’s already got her answer so what’s the point of staying anyway?

Hearing the sound of the closed door, Sorn groans. “Why did I do that to her?” She has an internal fight after answering Yujin like that. She doesn’t really mean to sound so cold, but she’s not really in the right mind to think straight.

Now, all she needs to do is focus on her current tasks. She has a few hours to finish her paintings and to continue her surprise plan for Yujin’s birthday. Sorn stands from her chair and grabs the brushes and continues her postponed painting. All she needs to finish today is her phoenix, other than that she still has a few weeks to continue and she has other people to help her by then. She can think about Yujin later when she’s already finished this damn project.

…

Yujin runs to where Seunghee is waiting for her with Yeeun on her side. She doesn’t really in mood to witness the scene in front of her. She’s having a hard time thinking about how Sorn coldly chased her away earlier. To be honest, she’s been wanting to stop the stupid game from a long time ago. But her confidence never let her did it. She’s been thinking so hard whether she should stop or not. Luckily, Seunghee is there to give her a piece of her mind. So much for being ex.

“How is it going?” Seunghee asks. Yujin just sighs. She’s definitely not feeling better from how she expects herself to be. Her heart is aching a little bit, but she doesn’t even care anymore. She really wants to hide under the comfort of her blanket in her room.

“Not good.” Yujin finally answers earing a questioning look from the older girl. Yeeun seems to realize there’s something wrong from the older girl.

Seunghee changes her expression from being playful to understanding. “Did she agree to it?” Seunghee asks. Yujin just nods her head and stands beside Yeeun to form some kind of distance between her and Seunghee. Yeeun doesn’t seem to mind either, so why not?

“Are you sure you still want to stick with the plan, unnie? She could’ve turned me down too?” Yujin hates to think about any of it. She doesn’t want to let her anticipation betray her.

Seunghee looks like she’s thinking about something, but when Yujin sees Yeeun rolling her eyes, she knows. The older girl is pretending so Yujin won’t be too sad about the outcome of today’s event. Even if it ends in a bad way, Seunghee cares for her friends a lot. She doesn’t want them to be sad.

“I’m going to talk with Jihyo and the rest of council’s members about the project we’re going to have. But, you’re out of option today. Miyeon and Minnie are taking you out. And one more, no comment.” And just like that, Seunghee walks away while Yeeun smiles and waves at her.

Yujin really doesn’t understand what’s going on anymore. She’s going to be a crazy person by the time this ordeal finished. Just as she’s about to walk away, a car suddenly stops in front of her. The window from the driver seat is rolled down and Yujin can finally see Miyeon and Minnie inside the car with Minnie on the driver seat.

“Seunghee-unnie asked us to take you away for the day. Get in, unnie.” Yujin knits her brows. Well, today is her birthday but Seunghee doesn’t even need to do this, does she? But being thankful is all she does. She really needs to have an escape even if it’s only a few hours.

After Minnie and Miyeon picks Yujin up, Seunghee and Yeeun finally leave the spot they’ve been hiding on. It’s a relief that Yujin doesn’t notice the weird statement that came out from her mouth earlier. Thinking about the sacrifice she’s willing to do for her friends to be happy, Seunghee notices that she doesn’t mind on spending her own money for them. Especially when it comes to Yeeun. Seunghee doesn’t even mind a bit.

“Do you think she’ll find out about our plan?” Yeeun suddenly asks when she feels Seunghee hugs her from behind. Seunghee chuckles when she hears that.

“Knowing Yujin, both of us know she’s not going to find out any of it. Hell, she doesn’t even realize that we’re trying to help her getting Sorn as her girlfriend by pushing her to talk to her beloved earlier.”

Seunghee is right tho. Yeeun knows that Yujin is a kindhearted person. She’s innocent and pure but sometimes a little bit foolish. That’s why Yujin is the easiest target for them to make fun. Seunghee always talked about how Yujin has always been the most protected ever since she became friends with Seunghee and Sorn. And none of it changed. Even when she joined the councils by following Seunghee’s step.

“Sometimes I’m the one frustrated because none of them want to make the first move to make each other realize that they have the same feelings to each other. But seeing that they always helped me through a lot of things when Seungyeon left, I know I should be the one to help them.”

Yeeun’s ears become itchy when she hears Seungyeon’s name coming out from the older girl. Yes, she’s a little bit jealous over the fact that they used to be something before. Seunghee has made it clear that their relationship ended because of something related to their families. But they’re okay now.

“Let’s go. Better talk to Sorn before she shuts herself again.” Seunghee removes her hands from Yeeun’s waist and grabs her hands instead. Yeeun lets her smile grows while looking at her hands that Seunghee holds.

Sorn is still inside the room when Seunghee and Yeeun walk in again. Without even greeting the girl, Seunghee just pulls Yeeun to sit beside her on the chair Yujin and Sorn sat on. Sorn doesn’t even acknowledge their presence there. She’s just there on the floor doing her own things. Painting the damn phoenix for the project.

Seunghee is just observing with thousands thought running inside her head. They’ve gone this far but why is it hard for Seunghee to read Sorn’s expression? Is it only Yujin who can bring the best out of a Chonnasorn Sajakul? Sometimes Seunghee doesn’t understand the reason Sorn would push Yujin away when she knew she needed her the most.

“Yah, tell me honestly. What’s stopping you from loving and wanting Choi Yujin?” Seunghee finally breaks the silence between the 3 of them. Sorn looks unfazed when Seunghee asks her that.

“Is Yujin not worth it for you, Sorn-ah?” Seunghee drops the question after swallowing the lumps in her throat. Seunghee doesn’t want to do this, but it is the only way to have Sorn open her heart.

Sorn drops onto the floor with a sigh following after. She’s looking up with a bitter smile on her face. “Yujin always worth it, unnie. Even more than everything. She deserves any of it. It’s me who isn’t worth it for her.” Sorn lets out from the deepest part of her. It’s hard to see her best friends break their heart for something out of their control.

“Is that why you would always push her away?” Seunghee gently asks.

“I’m just afraid. What if she didn’t feel the same to me? I’ve been holding onto the game we played because I was too coward to admit I had feelings for her. And now that she asked me to stop, I don’t know what to do anymore.” Sorn chuckles to herself. This is not what Sorn wants, but it happens.

God damn it. This is why Seunghee said Yujin and Sorn are a perfect match, Yeeun thought. Both of them are oblivious as hell. Seunghee is right. Both of them are just blinded fools. “Are you going to give up just like this?” Seunghee asks. She’s planned everything to the fullest along with some predictions that hit it right on the center. But this one is off from her prediction agenda. She didn’t expect Sorn to break down like this.

“I’m not one to back down from any challenge thrown to me.”

“Yeah, sure. I’d better see your whipped ass looking at Yujin as if you’re eye-fucking her than crying your heart out.” Seunghee bluntly says. Even Yeeun feels embarrassed from how easy Seunghee managed to say that out loud. She should get used to her girlfriend saying something bluntly or straightforwardly like that. But Yeeun can’t lie that she finds Seunghee is a little bit hot with her way of talking.

Seunghee stands from the chair along with Yeeun and leaves Sorn alone in the room to finish her things, as it is time to really meet the councils’ members to talk about the project they’re going to have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating these days, been busy with lots of things  
> I promise I'll update a lot before my classes start

It’s when the clock hits 4 Yujin finally gets to her own apartment. She’s been so happy for the past 3 hours. Spending her time with Miyeon and Minnie was a nice decision. Both of them really make her forgets about what’s troubling her. Even if it’s only a few hours, she’s grateful for Seunghee who decided it for her.

On her hands, there’re a few bags from their time spending from earlier. They bought new dresses for today’s party. Mostly Yujin being convinced to buy it with the intention to be pretty and steal everyone’s attention including Sorn’s. Miyeon and Minnie didn’t say it out loud, but Yujin knew their intention.

She decides to not go home to her parents’ house. She dreads it there. It doesn’t feel like home. Yujin’s parents are only home today because of her birthday. It even surprised her that they remembered about her birthday when she usually spent her birthday alone with her best friends. But then she found out about her parents’ real intention when they came home. They wanted to arrange a marriage based on a deal with their colleague. Yujin has already made it clear to them that she’s not interested in men and currently seeing someone who is not a boy.

Yujin lays on her bed and stares at the ceilings as she thinks about something. She’s about to do something reckless tonight. It’s her own birthday but she’s not going to keep it to herself anymore. She needs to confess to Sorn. Seunghee is right, she can’t just keep on waiting for Sorn to make a move. As long as Sorn doesn’t make any moves, then Yujin will. And she’s not going to stop until Sorn said yes to her.

As she closes her eyes, a smile plasters on her face. Oh no, she can’t sleep right now. She needs to get ready as soon as she can because Seunghee is going to pick her up with Yeeun at 5. And this is already a quarter before 4.

Yujin still has roughly an hour and 15 minutes before the said time to prepare. And if she does it now, she can make it on time. She can’t disappoint her friends by not being punctual to their schedules. Taking one of the newly bought dress, Yujin goes into the bathroom.

Yujin never takes a long bath if she needs to prepare as fast as she can, that’s why she’s out of the bathroom with the dress on her body 25 minutes later. She removes the towel wrapping her hair and dries it. She doesn’t need to do her hair as she just lets it be.

Looking at the time, she still has 25 minutes before 5. This time, she’s really on time with the decided schedule and she’s really relieved that she’s able to keep her promise of not being late for once in a lifetime. Putting on a light makeup on her face, Yujin finally gives the finishing touch by using the perfume she got from Sorn on her birthday last year. It has a nice smell and Sorn always compliments her whenever she’s using the said perfume.

This time, her birthday party wasn’t decided and decorated by her but by her friends. By friends, she means Seunghee and the rest of the council’s members and her friends from another department. And the location of the party is quite far from her apartment. Based on what she heard, Seunghee chose the place and it took an hour and half by car. She can only hope that Seunghee wouldn’t pull any pranks on her. She’s not really into it today.

When Yujin finished putting on her makeup, she goes to the living room and opens the cabinets which contain most of her shoes and heels collection. She’s wearing a coral pink dress and she’s going to wear her favorite white wedges to match. Usually, she’s not one to worry about her appearance. But it’s a special occasion which is her birthday and she decides to do it.

“It doesn’t matter if I look good to myself but her. It’s always for her.” Yujin sadly mutters to herself. But she decides to think positively because she doesn’t want to destroy the expectation she has.

Just when Yujin has finished putting on her shoes her room’s intercom rings. She knows that it’s Seunghee and Yeeun, and so she decides to open the door and heads out with the couple.

“You’re actually really on time today.” Seunghee raises one of her eyebrows when she let out the statement.

“Oh? I thought you love it when I’m actually on time.” Yujin won’t lose to the teasing. She’s taught herself better. Do not ever let yourself being teased by an Oh Seunghee. She’s going to use it as a weapon for the next few months.

Both of them burst into laughter after a few moments of silence. Yeeun can only smile at their antics. “You look good, Yujin-ah.” Seunghee compliments when she checks the dress Yujin is wearing. Well, it’s the dress that Yujin bought by using Seunghee’s money after all. Minnie and Miyeon really enjoy it huh. They didn’t even let her know about it. But Seunghee did ask them not to tell Yujin about it anyway.

“Save the compliments for your girlfriend, unnie. She’s literally stunning.” Yujin says as she locks the door. Seunghee chuckles when she hears it.

“I’ve told her numerous times already. Be grateful that I still complimented you, I’m not one to do any of it.” Seunghee comments while having her side being pinched by her girlfriend. The older girl winces when Yeeun finally let go of her fingers from her body.

“Serves you right.” Yujin tease and follows Seunghee with Yeeun from behind.

The 3 of them take the elevator to the lobby and get into Seunghee’s car once they leave the building. Seunghee on the driver seat, Yeeun on the shotgun seat, and Yujin on the passenger seat. Seunghee decides to drive the fastest route to their destination because she has already got the information that the preparation for the surprise has finished.

…

In the other hand, Sorn has been pacing around since earlier. She’s got to the party venue earlier with Seungyeon. Yes, Seungyeon and Eunbin too. They wanted to help as much as they can because they want it to be perfect like how Sorn has planned. The council’s members are already there too and they’re preparing the food and drinks for the party. Minnie and Miyeon and Jihyo too are checking the sound systems and the instruments with Seungwan’s help through the video call. The alumnus was invited, but they couldn’t come as they had something important to do on that day.

And in the middle of the last-minute check, Sorn got a mail from Seunghee saying that they’re on their way to the venue and they’re taking the fastest route to get there. Sorn can’t stay silent after that. The anxiety has taken over and Seungyeon does literally everything to calm the anxious girl. It takes a great will for not kicking the girl on the ass because she keeps on pacing around, even after Seungyeon calms her down with a big effort.

She should agree with Seunghee even before all of this happened. Love is beautiful, but being in love is suck. Countless nights of enduring and thinking about something that hasn’t happened yet? It happens to Sorn as well. Not only once or twice but countless times.

“Damn girl, you really need to calm down. She’s not here yet and you’re already freaking out like this. You’re only asking her to be your girlfriend, not marrying her.” She turns her head when she hears that familiar voice. She finds Minnie and Eunbin walking to her while holding plastic cups in their hands.

Sorn just sighs and turns around again. Minnie is right. She’s only going to ask Yujin to be her girlfriend, not marrying her. She doesn’t understand why she has to go through this. “Stop saying that to me, you’re literally the same when you asked Miyeon out.” Sorn rolls her eyes after reminding Minnie that she used to be like her too back then.

“Well, at least I didn’t fidget around like you. Seungyeon-unnie almost lost her mind because of you earlier. I didn’t do any of what you did, don’t you think so?” Damn, she shouldn’t have engaged a fight with Minnie. She’s the third most savage person after Seunghee and Nayeon.

“You’re at fault for not wanting to tell her from the beginning, it was surely a relief that Seunghee-unnie still wanted to help you. Else, you can figure it out on yourself.” She doesn’t want to think much about it. But what Eunbin said is right. It’s a relief that the older girl still wanted to help her after what she’s been through.

The three of them share a few things about what they’re going to do once Seunghee graduates. It’s been a long time for them to talk about something as serious as this. But all of it is forced to stop when Minnie is called by Miyeon to help with something.

Grabbing that chance, Eunbin pulls her up to somewhere hidden from their friends. Seeing that serious look on Eunbin’s face, she immediately knows that the younger girl is about to tell her something important.

When they stop at one of a cabin a little bit far from the venue, Eunbin gently releases her grip from the older girl and looks at her on the eyes. “We need to do something. People are starting to doubt everything, unnie.” Eunbin starts and Sorn knows where this talk is heading to. Things are getting dangerous as something unexpected has happened.

“Is there any information coming from her?” Sorn asks and Eunbin nods her head. She takes her phone out and shows something to the older girl. Sorn nods her head and squints her eyes when she notices something weird.

“Eunbin… if this is true, then we need to make our moves as well. It looks like they knew anything about them and threatening to reveal it to the public.” Sorn says in disbelief.

“That’s why we need to move fast, unnie,” Eunbin answers as seriously as Sorn. She puts her phone back in her pocket and sighs. She knows that this is supposed to be a special day for Sorn and Yujin, but Sorn needs to know about this too.

“I’ll let Yujin know about this, but not today or tomorrow. I need to explain things gently to her.” Eunbin nods her head in understanding.

Today is definitely the worst day Sorn has ever been through all her life. But she also can’t lie that today can be the best day ever if Yujin accepts her as her girlfriend. She doesn’t want her day to get any worse than this. She’s already decided to make Yujin happy if she ever accepts her and she doesn’t want to experience the heartbreak. Not again.

“Let’s get back, the girls’ could’ve been looking for us,” Sorn says before leaving and Eunbin follows her from behind.

And true to Sorn’s words, the girls are indeed looking for them because they’ve got words from Seunghee that they’re already close to the venue’s location. Not more than 15 minutes and they’ll be here. Now the worry from Eunbin’s word doesn’t matter to her anymore. She’s more worried about how she’ll confess to Yujin. Oh god, she should’ve prepared the words beforehand.

Sorn decides to practice on the corner where the instruments are located and where Sorn feels calm the most. She closes her eyes and imagines about how Yujin looks and how she’ll like the place. The decoration itself is done by Nayeon and her friend from the art department (Chaeyoung?) Sorn tries to recall, but Sana reminds her about it earlier) and it looks good. She hopes that Yujin will like it later on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay healthy all of you :)


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been almost an hour since they left the city and they’re nowhere near the venue, Yujin thinks. She’s starting to worry if this is only a joke Seunghee’s trying to pull on her. But Yeeun is there, she won’t let Seunghee does anything stupid, will she?

When Yujin sees trees on the road, she knows that their destination on the peak. A resort? A villa? She couldn’t help but guess about everything she doesn’t know before. Sighing, Yujin decides to just enjoy the scenery outside. There’re a lot of greens there. How nice it is to stay there on a special occasion together with Sorn. She can’t refrain from smiling at her thoughts.

From her sight, she can see a mansion from faraway. The mansion is big and painted white except for the room that oddly has a different color from the walls. She knows that mansion. It belongs to Seunghee’s family. Back then when Seungyeon and she were still dating, they would visit the said mansion whenever they had holidays or someday off or whenever they didn’t have any classes. It was one of their getaway places.

“You didn’t need to play secret with me if the venue was going to be held there,” Yujin says and she can see Seunghee rolls her eyes from the rearview mirror and Yeeun trying to hold her laughter.

“Well, I’m not one to ruin the fun. And it’s not going to be fun if I dead-ass told you about the venue being the mansion my grandfather owned.” Now, it’s Yujin’s time to roll her eyes. Seunghee doesn’t need to explain it to her that way. But technically the mansion is owned by the older girl since her grandparents decided to give her all their wealth.

Not too long after that, the 3 of them arrive in front of the big gate separating the mansion from the trees surrounding it. Seunghee presses the honk and the gate is opened by itself. The older girl drives the car inside and stopping in front of the big water fountain.

“Now, let’s go out,” Seunghee says as she unbuckled her own seatbelt and Yeeun’s because the younger girl is busy admiring the scenery. Yujin unbuckled hers too and gets out of the car.

Out of a sudden, a man who looks like the mansion’s caretaker comes over to them and bows to Seunghee. “Young lady, it’s been a while since the last time I saw you.” Seunghee bows back to the man and straightens her body right back.

“It is, Uncle Kim.” Seunghee smiles as she greets him back. He is the man who’s been taking care of the mansion for the last 20 years. And he always dotes on Seunghee like his own daughter every single time Seunghee comes over. Either to clear her mind or to hide from her parents.

The caretaker observes the girl in front of her before his eyes land on Yeeun who is busy admiring the scenery. “Young lady, is the lady next to you perhaps… your girlfriend?” He asks with a smile. Seunghee smiles as if she’s beaming from the happiness she feels at the moment.

“She is, uncle.” And the man smiles and nods in approval.

“You can go ahead, Young Lady. Your friends are waiting.” Seunghee gives him the key to her car and smiles.

“I’m going now, uncle. I’m going to catch up with you tonight.” And the man nods her head with her smile. He gives Seunghee a small pat on her crown as he’s been doing that for the last 15 years. Yeeun only notices the interaction when she feels like she’s listening to a familiar voice speaking next to her. That’s when she sees the man talking to her girlfriend with a somehow familiar kind of smile. ‘Have I met him somewhere? He looks so familiar.’ Yeeun thinks to herself.

When Seunghee turns to look at Yeeun, she notices that Yeeun has that confused expression on her face. Her eyes are on the caretaker who’s driving Seunghee’s car to the garage. “Yeeunie, let’s go,” Seunghee says gently and holds the girl’s hand.

Yeeun finally has her eyes on Seunghee after a solid 2 minutes of staring at the car. Seunghee and Yeeun’s role for that day is to lead Yujin to the garden behind the mansion as if walking the girl down the aisle. Well, the vibe doesn’t matter as long as Yujin and Sorn are going to be a couple today. With fingers intertwined, Seunghee and Yeeun lead Yujin to the actual place where the venue is held.

Yujin only follows them obediently. She’s been there a few times, but the place still managed to confuse her from the interior and the layout of the place. The place is basically the same from the first glance, but when they get into the entrance to the garden, Yujin blinks her eyes a few times. The fences are decorated with many plants and any other greens. But what catches her attention the most is the Polaroid pictures hanging on the said plants. It’s not any other Polaroid pictures, they’re the ones she has taken with Sorn from high school eras until now.

Yujin can feel her eyes getting teary as she looks at every each of the pictures. There’s one picture of her and Sorn with her eyes red and puffy and Sorn is next to her hugging her body with a wide grin. That’s the one they took when Yujin was upset because Sorn teased her about her chubby cheeks all day long on the third week of their sophomore year.

She keeps walking while looking at the pictures and reminisced about the past she has spent with Sorn. There’re some pictures where she’s sandwiched between Seunghee and Sorn and even ones with Seungyeon too from the last time they met up as 4.

By the time she reaches the end of the hallway, Seunghee and Yeeun move aside for her to see what’s waiting for her by the garden. The moment she steps inside the garden, everything is starting to light up. The fairy lights, the dim lighting, the fountain, and the sweet melody coming from the instruments there.

**_You still don’t know  
You really don’t know  
I wanna be the only one  
Who knows_ **

****

Sorn is in front of her, looking so beautiful it hurts. Wearing her favorite navy dress with her violet hair, Sorn is standing gracefully in front of her. Right, Yujin doesn’t know anything and so does Sorn, they still don’t know about how each other feel. But one certain thing is they will. Right at that moment. And they have the same wish, and it’s to have each other in their arms. To hold them for as long as they can.

**_Just looking at you  
Makes me so happy  
You can just  
Smile like that_ **

Sorn is singing along with the lyrics as she walks closer to Yujin who seems to freeze. She knows what Yujin is feeling right now. She’s confused, she has the very right to be confused. Even Sorn herself can be confused of what she’s doing right at the moment. But it’s all worth it. When she places her hands on Yujin’s cheeks to wipe off the tears flowing down freely on her cheeks, a smile forms on her lips and it’s enough. It’s good enough for Sorn. She’s just wishing for Yujin to never lose the bright smile on her face every time she fails to do something right and every time she’s happy. It’s enough for Sorn.

**_Every day, you’re  
Hiding inside of me, baby  
Oh no, what do I do?  
Oh, when you’re looking at me_ **

This time it’s Yujin who is singing along. She looks at the girl in front of her with a fond gaze on her eyes. There’s no day for Yujin to not think about Sorn. The slightly younger girl has always been inside her head for 24/7 and it’s frustrating that even when Sorn is in front of her, she still can’t let out what she’s been wanting to say to her. It’s hard. She doesn’t even know what to do on that exact moment. She hates the feeling of being not able to express what she wants at that moment and she can only hope that Sorn can catch any of it.

**_Closely, I’ve never felt this way  
Where do I start? What do I do?  
I’m so nervous, I can’t do anything  
Help me now, help me now_ **

Sorn and Yujin started off at the wrong step. They’ve played a game before, but they never felt this way. They’ve never been this close and intimate before. What should they do? They wonder. Just right at that moment, Sorn finally musters up her courage only to hold Yujin’s hands in hers. Their hearts are pounding fast but they can’t hide the smile forming on their faces. They’re small, but it’s enough for now.

**_Feels like a dream, I’ve never felt this way  
Where do I start? What do I do? I don’t know  
In front of you, I can’t do anything  
Help me now, help me now  
Can’t you feel it now_ **

When Yujin leans her face closer and gives Sorn a small peck on her lips, both of them think of it as a dream. They’ve kissed before, but it’s different from any kisses they had before. It’s more sincere, more pure, and mostly it’s the form of love they’ve been trying to hold back for the sake of their friendship.

In Sorn’s eyes, Yujin is considered to be Miyeon’s partner in crime in terms of clumsiness. She’s also helpless sometimes that Sorn always needs to be by her side every single time they’re together. But any other than that, Sorn can’t think of anything else because she doesn’t need anything to make Yujin perfect. She’s perfect in her very own way. So why the usual helpless girl in front of her is doing something she rarely can do and why is Sorn becoming the one who’s helpless right now? Maybe what Seunghee said is right. She can’t do anything right whenever she’s in front of Yujin.

The music is still playing on the background and they’re still holding each other’s hands. “I love you.” Yujin finally confesses after a few seconds of silence. Sorn doesn’t hide her happy expression anymore. Seunghee, Yeeun, Seungyeon, Eunbin, and the rest of the girls are watching from behind. Feeling proud after the constant denial for the past 2 years.

  
“I love you too. I’ve always been.” Yujin crashes into Sorn’s arms both of them hug while Yujin lets out a small squeal. Finally, both of them get together. They don’t need any words to make things official. Only a simple words and they’re done. The girls walk over to them and hug them with a smile on each faces.

‘I hope this happiness doesn’t end.’ All of them wished after seeing them being this happy for this day. It’s only a simple but selfish wish. And sometimes wish can only remain as a wish.


	9. Chapter 9

On the next day fulfilling Yujin’s request, Sorn decides to go to her girlfriend’s house to meet her parents. It’s been a long rollercoaster ride for the two of them and this time Sorn decides to make it right between them. She has Seungyeon to drive her to Yujin’s house because she needs someone to help her calm her nerves down, well they need to catch up as well. They’re not as close as before but hey, they have a lifetime for that.

Yujin needs Sorn to be there at least an hour before the decided time which is 7:30 P. M. because her parents are usually home by that time. That’s why she needs Sorn to arrive at 6:30 so she doesn’t have to meet her parents when they’re just arrived.

That’s why it’s not that weird to see Seungyeon casually lounging on the couch in Sorn’s apartment while playing with her phone, waiting for Sorn to finish on getting ready. Seungyeon knows that it takes a short time for Sorn to prepare herself for her daily life. But today it seems that Sorn is more nervous than she thought and she’s starting to worry about the girl.

Standing from the couch she’s lounging at, Seungyeon walks into Sorn’s room to check up on the girl since she’s not getting out from there. And to her surprise, Sorn is actually putting some makeup on. “What are you doing?” Seungyeon asks skeptically. Well, who won’t? Sorn doesn’t like to put on any bold makeup on unless it’s a very important meeting that she has to attend, but this is just a meeting with her girlfriend’s parents, it’s important to put on some makeup on, but Sorn is just doing this because of the nervousness.

“Sorn, are you serious?” Seungyeon asks while trying to hold her laughter. She can’t laugh in front of her. She can’t tell her that her nervousness is showing and it’s pretty obvious from the shaking hand.

Sorn sighs, Seungyeon is trying to tell her that she goes overboard with the whole setting. She just wants to impress Yujin’s parents. But thinking back, Sorn knows this is a bad idea and Seungyeon’s reaction just proves it all.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Sorn dejectedly asks. Seungyeon smiles and decides to sits on the edge of Sorn’s bed.

“I can’t tell you that it’s too much, but I’m glad that you notice it yourself.” Seungyeon decides to joke on it to help Sorn calm down.

Sorn is nervous and she’s not afraid to admit it. She puts everything down and sighs. Seungyeon knows that the girl is probably overthinking again.

“You want to tell me something?” Seungyeon asks gently.

Sorn doesn’t look like she’s going to speak about something serious to her but she keeps waiting in case that really happens. “I just want to impress them. For her.” Sorn suddenly says. Seungyeon listens to her intently and a smile easily forms on her face.

“Why’re you trying so hard to please them when Yujin wants you to be just you?” Sorn looks down as realization hits her hard. Yujin always told her about it before. Sorn should stay the same and never change for anyone else.

“That’s the problem, Seungyeon-ah. While I’m just me, Yujin is on a whole another level.” Sorn admits. She doesn’t know why she suddenly bursts into pieces while letting her heart out.

“Do you ever think how Yujin tries to be herself whenever she’s with you? She doesn’t want to change herself for any particular reason. Also do you remember that time when your parents came and Yujin only showed up with a white shirt and sweatpants? Don’t you think that she would dress like a girl coming from a rich family just to impress you? But she didn’t because she knew that you’d want her to be just who she was and she did. It was your turn to do the same and think about her.”

Hearing Seungyeon’s nagging is actually not what Sorn wanted but it’s okay. She helps her to think about her decision anyway. And now Sorn has decided. She stands up and walks to her closet to look for any comfortable clothes that she likes. She removes her make up too, only to put on some powder on her face and uses the lip tint Yujin gave her because of her pale lips. And it suits her the most, Sorn thinks. Anything Yujin decides for Sorn always suits her the most.

30 minutes later, Sorn finally leaves her apartment with Seungyeon. They are going to use Seungyeon’s car that she used to use to take Seunghee, Sorn, and Yujin wherever they wanted. It’s been a while since she used the said car, but she’s glad that her car is still functioning.

During the drive, Sorn and Seungyeon talk about their lives after Seungyeon left and how Seunghee changed in either good or bad way. Part of Seungyeon is grateful that Seunghee managed to find her other half when Seungyeon left her but the other part of Seungyeon feels bad that she doesn’t tell any of them the truth. For that part, Sorn understands very well what Seungyeon meant.

They never take a long time to get to Yujin’s mansion as it’s located in a strategic location. And it only takes 20 minutes to get there. Sorn gets out from the car and bids Seungyeon goodbye as she gives her the last thank you before Seungyeon leaves her alone.

Putting her poker face on, Sorn goes to the door and knocks it 3 times. A little bit loud to let people know that there’s someone outside. Sorn is surely lucky that Yujin is the one who opens the door for her. Despite the fuss and any other ruckus inside, Yujin still greets her with a warm smile and peck on her lips. Not caring if there’s someone who witnesses the scene.

Yujin is the same as always, never care on what people are saying and only lives in her own world. Maybe Sorn is slowly getting affected too, but in a good way. She’s stopped thinking about what people might think about her and she’s grateful for it.

“You look great.” Sorn blushes. Of course out of everything Yujin can tell her, it has to be a compliment. Not that she doesn’t like it, she’s not used with all of it yet.

“Thanks. You look great too.” Sorn replies gently. Yujin smiles at the girl in front of her. It’s not usual for her to get shy like this.

“Come in. we should talk more before my parents come home.” Yujin says as she pulls Sorn inside.

Yujin’s mansion hasn’t changed a bit since the last time she stepped her foot inside. It’s still the same like how it was. And it’s great. Even though the mansion doesn’t have any homey feeling to Sorn, it’s still Yujin’s house. Right, a house.

Both of them climbed the stair to the second floor where Yujin’s room is located. They get inside and spend their time together with some dramas to binge on and complaining about the character of the said drama.

Out of sudden, Sorn remembers about their arrangements before they got together yesterday. Before, things like this never last for more than 10 minutes. But now that everything has finally become real, Sorn is willing to change and be patient of everything. Things take a lot of process and now that something has shifted between the 2 of them and there’s a labeling between them, Sorn knows that it’s not going to be the same ever.

“If love is the most beautiful thing ever existed, then no one is comparable to you.” Sorn unconsciously says earning the reddening hues on Yujin’s cheeks.

Sorn only seems to notice she’s been thinking out loud when Yujin leans on her shoulder and she can feel the heat from the girl’s face. Sorn turns to look at Yujin immediately and cups her face in her hands. “Did I say that out loud?” Sorn asks while caressing Yujin’s cheek with her thumbs. The questioned girl nods her head and diverts her eyes to anything other than Sorn’s eyes.

“I love you, Yujin-ah.” Sorn says as she leans in to give a peck on Yujin’s lips.

Yujin is feeling a lot of things inside her, starting from the butterflies and her heart beating fast from a simple contact of their lips. And just like that, they enjoy their simplest moment together. “I hope this can last forever. I’d rather stay up all day long thinking of you in my arms than not having you at all.” Sorn confesses while looking at Yujin’s eyes. That is the most sincere confession Sorn has ever told her other than yesterday.

Yujin knows how much Sorn loves her and how much Sorn wants her, because it’s the same with her. It never change. It should remain the same. The passion and the love they have will never wither. “I hope the same too. For you, for me, and for us. I love you so much, Sorn. I don’t think I can let you go.” Yujin whispers. Sorn pulls Yujin in for a hug and both of them decide to enjoy the moment.

The knocking on the door makes them remove their body from each other and proceed to open the door together. Upon opening the door, Sorn can somehow hear familiar voices downstairs. She knits her brows. Where has she heard that voices?

When the door is opened, Yujin’s personal butler shows his smile and slightly bows to the girl. “Young miss, I’m here to inform you that your parents have already arrived with their business partner and they’re currently expecting your appearance for dinner.” He says. Sorn noticed that the man in front of them is young. Probably 3 or 4 years above them. And he’s good looking too. Sorn is actually impressed that Yujin didn’t fall for someone who has a top tier visual.

“Sure, oppa. I’ll be there in 5 and please tell them I have my girlfriend coming over to join the family dinner.” Yujin answers and the man bows once again before leaving Yujin’s room.

Sorn watches as the man’s back disappearing behind the wall with Yujin smiling beside her. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to join your parents’ business dinner?” Yujin turns to look at Sorn and claims her lips before nodding her head.

“It’s a perfect time for them to meet you as my girlfriend and my future wife, if they want to let me handle their business in the future.” Sorn visibly blushed when Yujin said future wife. She hasn’t thought of that far yet, but Yujin already has. Somehow Sorn’s cowardice can be a hindrance, but it’s also the only prove that Sorn is finally getting to the point where Yujin has stood for a long time.

Nodding her head, Sorn reaches for Yujin’s hands and earned a soft smile and a peck on her cheeks. Yujin intertwines their fingers and pulls Sorn along with her. they’re heading toward the dining room where her parents are waiting for them.

Walking down the stairs has never felt so exciting before. Sorn has this excitement from looking at the satisfied smile on Yujin’s face whenever she takes the lead and tugging Sorn with her to follow. “Yah, stop! We look like kids right now.” Sorn says as she lets out small giggles on Yujin’s antics. Being in love has never been so wonderful than this. The love struck smile is everything for them.

And when both of them got to the living room, they’re both panting from laughing and running like kids. But they can’t lie that it’s the best experience and memory they ever made. “Gosh, I look like crap right now.” Sorn says as she fans herself after laughing with Yujin and combs her hair behind with her free hand. Yujin only smiles at the comment because she’s trying to adjust her breathing and fans herself to cool down.

“Let’s get going.” Yujin says and Sorn nods. They walk side by side to the dining room. they exchange light giggle and some jokes on the way. And the anxiety attack Sorn had from earlier is long forgotten. As long as Yujin is right beside her, Sorn is going to be alright. Sorn trusts Yujin with her whole existence and Sorn is sure with Yujin feels the same with her.

The closer they got, the louder the chattering voices become. Sorn is getting more and more curious of the business partner is, since she feels somehow familiar with one of the voices.

When they got into the dining room, Yujin announces their presences there and Sorn’s eyes widened when she sees 2 familiar faces right there.

“MOM?! DAD?!”

“CHONNASORN?!”

Sorn can’t hide her surprise when she sees them. Her mother stands from her seat and walks to where her daughter is to pull her into a warm hug. Sorn is finally feeling the missing warmth from the past 9 years.

Yujin is more than surprised when she knows that it was actually her girlfriend’s parents who has the said partnership with her parents.

“My pretty little diamond.” Sorn’s father says as he joins the hug. Sorn doesn’t know what to feel. Is she supposed to be happy? Or is she supposed to be frightened? She doesn’t know. But she’s grateful that she can feel her parents’ warm hug just when she needs it the most.

When Yujin turns her head to look at her parents, they have a small smile plastered on their faces. What are they planning on doing? Standing straight and proudly, she stares at her girlfriend being surrounded with the people who love her unconditionally.

“Join us, baby. You have a lot to explain to us.” Sorn’s mother says as she and her husband breaks the hug. Sorn nods her head as her parents retreat and return to their own seat, while Yujin’s personal butler lead them to their seats.

Yujin and Sorn sit across from each other and they smile at each other. Even if the night is going to pass by with some worst things, Sorn and Yujin still have each other and it’s good. But just as they are about to start the dinner, Yujin stands and earns a questioning look from her girlfriend. Yujin is rarely serious, but when she is, it takes more than 2 Seunghee to calm her down.

“I have an announcement.” Yujin states and this has her parents’ full attention. Since all of them are there anyway, might as well tell them the things she has been wanting to say.

Yujin’s parents let her to continue talking. She looks at Sorn and smiles. ‘It’s time to take the risk for both of us, Sorn-ah. I can’t let you suffer alone.’ Yujin tries to convey it to her girlfriend from her eyes, but some things better kept in silence than saying it out loud.

“Sorn is the person I’ve been seeing all this time. And I love her with all my heart. I know it’s still early for us, but the girl in front of me is my lover and has become one of the most important person in my life. So please, don’t try to set me with any other guys from your business partner. My heart belongs to Sorn only. That would be all, thank you.” And Yujin sits after announcing it.

Yujin’s parents and Sorn’s parents smile from what Yujin is saying, while Sorn is trying to hide the reddening hues dusting her cheeks from the heat and from the feelings of being shy and watched.

“We know.” Yujin’s father says with a loving smile on his face.

Yujin looks at him immediately. “What do you mean by ‘you know’?” She asks skeptically. Well, it’s not surprising if she’s reacting that way. Her parents have never paid attention to her and only talk to her when they needed something from her. It hurts her a lot, but now she’s stronger than ever.

“We’ve seen the way the 2 of you look at each other and the reason why we tried to set you up with all the guys we thought as capable, it’s only to confirm our suspicion and it turns out to be right anyway. That’s why we asked Sorn’s parents to come over and discuss about the future plans regarding the 2 of you.” He answers and this earns more confusion from Yujin. So much for being pretty but slow AF. Sorn rolls her eyes but the smile is there complimenting her pretty face.

“In short, we’re here to talk about the 2 of you and planned about your wedding once the 2 of you graduate.” Sorn’s mom explains.

Sorn and Yujin look at each other with wide eyes. They’ve only started their relationship yesterday and now you’re telling them they’re actually going to marry each other.

“Wait, I’m not opposed to the idea but do you think this is the best?” Sorn asks with disbelief written on her face.

“Sure, why not? We knew both of you have some kind of things since high school. and it’s been 6 years since then don’t you think it’s right for the both of you to get married?” This time Yujin’s mother joins the conversation and has the 2 young woman dumbfounded from the sudden exposure.

Yujin and Sorn look at each other to confirm if they’re thinking about the same thing. but even if they disagree with their parents, the detail has been discussed previously and right now, they’re just telling them about their plans. It’s not a bad idea, but Sorn and Yujin are sure they can get through all of the hurdles together.

“We’ll accept. But we’re getting married once we manage to find our own jobs. We don’t want to get any help from you.” Yujin says and it’s final. Sorn nods her head and their parents smile. this is why they can’t wait to see their own daughter to get married in the future.


End file.
